Los Cuentos Clasicos de Hogwarts
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: Un libro encontrado en la biblioteca hace que los personajes revivan algunos cuentos clasicos muggles. Voldemort no existe.Humor y diversion! Los personajes no me pertenecen son J.K. Rowling, y los cuentos tampoco son de los hermanos Grimm y algunos mas.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO PROLOGO

El mundo era libre, no mas dolor, no más muertes, no mas Voldemort. Este había caído al fin bajo Harry Potter, el niño que llego, vio y venció. Y los Dioses por terminar con esa amenaza y volver a sumir al mundo en el equilibrio, en la paz relativa que existía se le concedió un regalo, la vuelta a la vida de cuatro personas muy importantes para el, aunque no pudieron ser todas las que esa guerra sin sentido librada durante años había arrebatado.

De esta manera Lily y James Potter junto con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin volvieron para volver a tener una segunda oportunidad, los merodeadores renacieron, aunque echaran de menos a personas importantes, como ocurría a Remus, pues Tonks no había sido elegida para esa nueva vida, pero esta seguía cuidándolo, a él, a su hijo y a los que consideraba su familia desde donde se encontraba.

De esta forma llegamos a 5 años tras esa ultima batalla, a una casa donde vivía esa familia tan especial. Puede que no todos compartan la misma sangre, pero los lazos que les unen son mas fuertes que el rojo elixir de la vida.

Un joven dormía placidamente en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa, rodeado de su familia, su verdadera familia, una que le quería, no como le pasaba con sus odiosos tíos. El día anterior había comenzado sus vacaciones en el ministerio. Había llegado a ser Auror, como lo deseaba, aunque todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, nunca venia mal la seguridad de ese departamento. Había decidido comenzar sus vacaciones durmiendo, ese era su plan y nada ni nadie le iba a hacer desistir de ello, bueno...casi nadie.

La puerta de la habitación se había abierto sutilmente dejando pasar a dos pequeñas figuras que una vez dentro dejaron todo el cuidado que llevaban y se lanzaron hacia la cama gritando y despertando de un sobresalto al ocupante de esta.

- ¡Harry! – gritaron las dos voces infantiles.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el aludido buscando sus gafas en la mesilla para poder centrarse en lo que le había despertado.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡Despertarte!- volvieron a gritar los infantes.

- Lo habéis conseguido, pero quiero dormir mas.- dijo tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Mamá ha dicho que en esta casa solo hay "malmatas".- dijo la niña del dúo despertador. Era una pequeña de 3 años de edad, pelo negro y ojos verdes, su nombre Hanna Potter.

-Se dice marmota.- la rectifico el otro niño, de 5 años, Teddy Lupin, cuyo pelo castaño claro, como su padre y de ojos grises oscuros, casi negros. Era el hijo de Remus, afortunado, como ya he dicho, del milagro de volver a la vida, y Tonks, pero la metamorfomaga no tuvo la misma suerte.

- Bueno, pues eso.- refunfuño la más pequeña de la casa.

Hanna era la hermana de Harry y por lo tanto hija de James y Lily, también afortunados en tener la segunda oportunidad. La pequeña era igual a su hermano en apariencia física, pero tenia el mismo amor al conocimiento que su madre, y si ya la juntábamos con Hermione Granger, su madrina, ambas se convertían en una enciclopedia andante junto a su apéndice.

- ¡Vaya! Habéis conseguido el primer cometido, os falta el segundo.- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Lily Potter seguía casi igual que en las fotos que Harry aun conservaba.

Ambos niños se bajaron de la cama de un salto y salieron de la habitación corriendo.

- Buenos días, hijo.- saludo a su primogénito con un beso en la frente.- Es hora de levantarse.

- Estoy de vacaciones, quiero dormir.- refunfuño el joven de ya 22 años.

- ¡Tío Sirius!- se escucho en otra habitación de la casa con un "¡Auch!" de regreso por parte del llamado.

- Segundo cometido conseguido.- sonrió picaramente la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación de su hijo y yendo a rescatar a las dos fierecillas del fiera mayor.

Harry desistió en su intento de dormir, se dio una ducha, vistió y bajo a desayunar. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina donde su padre y Remus ya se encontraban tomando un café y leyendo el periódico matutino.

- Buenos días.- saludo mientras un bostezo se le escapaba.

- Buenos días.- contestaron los dos hombres con la misma cara de sueño.

- ¡Os pille, pequeños futuros merodeadores!- se escucho acercándose a la cocina con dos risas infantiles secundando a la frase, Sirius aparecía con un niño debajo de cada brazo y riéndose de su hazaña por haberlos dado caza. Lily llegaba detrás también riéndose.

Harry miro a todos y sonrió. Esa era su familia, sus padres, su hermanita, Sirius, Remus y Teddy. Todos compartiendo espacio bajo un mismo techo. Y sin contar las visitas constantes de sus amigos, sobretodo de Hermione, que había días que se quedaba a dormir en una habitación que su madre había dispuesto especialmente para ella, casi adoptándola como una hija también y cada día parecía una fiesta en esa casa.


	2. La reunión

**Hola!! Aqui otro capi, gracias por leer el prologo a pesar de que para mi gusto no estaba muy bien pero...bueno, tambien muchas gracias a Sheba7 y Cam-tz por dejarme un review, prometo que los capitulos seran mejores y divertidos, jejeje.**

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, y como ya he puesto en el summary...los cuentos seran de los hermanos Grimm, Andersen y alguno mas por ahi.**

**Espero que os guste!!**

_CAPÍTULO 1: LA REUNIÓN_

Habían pasado dos semanas en las que Harry por fin pensaba dormir todo lo que quería ese día, pues se habían ido todos a Londres a comprar ropa a los enanos. Él pensaba quedarse en la cama todo lo que el cuerpo le pidiese.

Pero no fue posible. El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar. Harry prefirió ignorarlo fuese quien fuese ya volvería mas tarde y para suerte de esa persona podría ser que el se hubiera decidido a levantarse.

El timbre volvió a sonar mas insistentemente. Esperaba que el molesto personaje tuviera seguro de vida muggle, pues sus familiares lo iban a necesitar en caso de que el se levantara de la cama. Pero sus gruñidos no habían sido escuchados, el timbre no paraba.

Fue soltando improperios a medida que bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a la puerta a abrirla. Nada mas abrirla y sin mirar quien estaba al otro lado decidió empezar a maldecir.

- ¿Se puede saber que le ha hecho el timbre de mi casa para intentar fundirlo?

- ¡Vaya! Que mal genio tienes cuando te despiertas.- dijo la otra persona.- Y que poca vergüenza...

Harry abrió bien los ojos aun pegados por el sueño y vio a la muchacha que se encontraba delante de él. El pelo castaño, largo y rizado, ojos avellana y una cabeza mas baja que el. Una sonrisa y un sonrojo se podían ver en su cara. Se miro y se dio cuenta que tan solo llevaba un pantalón negro para dormir, sin camiseta y descalzo. Él también se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Hermione?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- La misma que viste y calza.- puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho para impulsarse, ponerse de puntillas y así alcanzar a la mejilla de su amigo para darle un beso.- ¿No esta Lily?

Harry rodó los ojos. Desde que el milagro había sucedido su madre y Hermione se hicieron buenas amigas hasta llegar al punto en que su mejor amiga era la madrina de Hanna.

- No, por eso he abierto yo la puerta, se han ido a Londres a comprar algo de ropa a Teddy y Hanna, crecen muy rápido.

- Pues como todos los niños.- contesto ella.- Bueno, pues les esperare aquí.- y dicho esto entro en la casa como si fuera propia, sentándose en uno de los sofás del salón.

Harry cerrando la puerta la siguió sentándose a su lado, momento que ella aprovecho para recostarse aun mas en el sofá para colocar sus piernas encima de las del moreno.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tu visita?- comenzó hablar el muchacho.

- ¿Te molesta que haya venido?- le pregunto a su vez ella un poco enfadada.

- Que hayas venido, para nada. Que me hayas despertado...un poquito.- le contesto juntando dos de sus dedos dejando ningún espacio entre ellos para demostrarle que estaba bromeando.

Ambos rieron durante un rato. Cuando se calmaron se miraron y volvieron a sonrojarse, sin que ninguno de los dos supiese al 100 por que. Hermione desvió su mirada hacia su bolso que había dejado al lado del sofa y de el saco cuatro cartas, dejo tres sobre la mesita de café y la otra se la entrego a Harry.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto curioso.

- Si lo abres lo sabrás.

Así lo hizo. Lo que había dentro era una invitación para una reunión de tres eventos en un mismo día y lugar, su cumpleaños, un homenaje a los caidos en la batalla y la celebración de que hacia ya 5 años que sus padres, Remus y Sirius habían vuelto a la vida.

- ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto la joven.

- Bueno, dos de tres están bien.

- Piénsalo Harry. Tu hace tiempo que no ves la tumba de Dumblendor. Remus y Teddy estarán felices de, aunque materialmente, estar un poco más cerca de Tonks. Y los Wesleys podrán visitar la de Fred. Será un momento triste, pero de algún modo, necesario.

- Si lo entiendo y me parece bien pero no me refería a ese.- la castaña se le quedo mirando extrañada.- ¿Por qué juntas mi cumpleaños con los otros dos acontecimientos?

- Primero, porque si. Segundo, porque todo ocurrió en dos días seguidos. Y tercero...¡es un fin de semana para unos pocos privilegiados de tener Hogwarts para nosotros solos!- lo ultimo lo dijo totalmente emocionada.

- Vives 10 meses en el castillo, ¿y te emociona pasar dos días en el?

- Soy profesora de transformaciones, no tengo mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo. ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!

- De acuerdo. Pero no quiero nada ostentoso.

- Esta bien.- dijo un poco resignada.

- ¿Y quienes irían?

- Pues tengo las invitaciones de tus padres, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, los Wesleys, también la de Bill y Fleur, y Charlie por supuesto, Snape, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Pavarti y alguna mas por ahí.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni se había unido a ellos en la batalla final y tras eso se había unido al grupo. Draco y Blaise también eran Aurores mientras Pansy trabajaba en Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Snape, tras descubrirse que no estaba en el bando mortifago, se unió a ellos también, pero seguía teniendo algunos roces con Sirius y james, mientras que con Remus se habían limado todas las asperezas. Con el se había vuelto a demostrar la ignorancia de Voldemort pues aunque si tiene una linda cicatriz por la mordida de Nagini en el cuello eso tan solo le había causado una importante perdida de sangre, pues las pitones, como la mascota de Voldemort, no eran venenosas, por eso Severus Snape nunca había llegado a morir.

Al igual que Hermione era profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts, otros también tenían el privilegio de impartir clases en el colegio, como Sirius, de profesor de encantamientos y Remus de DCAO. Los fines de semana los pasaban en la casa mientras Lily y James cuidaban a Teddy como si hijo propio se tratase. Teddy conocía muchas cosas sobre su madre, Tonks, y la quería por lo que era, pero Lily, con el consentimiento e Remus había intentado dar la imagen materna que el niño necesita, por lo que el pequeño echaba de menos a Tonks pero no a la figura de madre, cariño no le faltaba.

Ron era profesor de vuelo y arbitro en los partidos de Quidditch. Luna de adivinación y Neville de herbología. McGonagall era la directora y Snape seguía martirizando a los pobres alumnos con sus clases de pociones.

- ¿Piensas llevar todas las cartas en mano?- pregunto después de recapacitar.

- No. Solo las vuestras. Tenia la esperanza de que me dejaras a tu lechuza para entregar el resto.- dijo con cara de niña buena.

- Azabach no va a viajar a Rumania para darle tu mensaje a Charlie después de recorrerse media Inglaterra.- Azabach era la nueva lechuza de Harry tras la muerte de en el verano antes de 7º año de Hedwig. Era como la anterior con la diferencia del color, esta era totalmente negra.

- Vale, me parece justo. Pero las otras cartas si las puede entregar, ¿verdad?

- Si.- suspiro derrotado, Hermione siempre conseguía de el lo que ella quisiera, aun no había descubierto porque ocurría eso ni como lo conseguía.

- ¡Genial!- saco un pergamino, pluma y tinta y escribió una nota que incluyo en uno de los sobres.- Le he dicho a la señora Wesley que ellos se la hagan llegar a Charlie.- dijo llamando al ave y entregándole los sobres.

- Buena chica.- le dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- ¡No soy un perro!- replico ella.

- No, para eso ya tenemos a Sirius.- bromeo james mientras entraba por la puerta cargado de bolsas al igual que los otros dos hombres.

- Muy gracioso, Cornamenta.- dijo con falso tono molesto el aludido. Todos rieron por la broma.

- ¡Mione!- gritaron los pequeños lanzándose hacia la muchacha para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Hola pequeños!- respondió ella.

- Hola Hermione. ¿Te quedas a comer?- saludo Lily.

- Si no es molestia...

- Ninguna, y lo sabes.

- Entonces te ayudare en la cocina.

- Gracias. A ver, merodeadores llevad cada bolsa donde corresponda. Hanna, Teddy vosotros podéis salir a jugar al jardín. Harry, tu... ponte algo más de ropa.

- Si mama.- se levanto apartando las piernas de su amiga que aun seguían encima suya para hacer el "consejo" de su madre pero antes...- Mione...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quién tuvo la idea del fin de semana?

- Minerva...- se miraron a los ojos.- ...y yo...fuimos las dos.

- De acuerdo.- dicho esto subió a cambiarse y pasar un buen día con su familia.

**¿Que tal? Espero que os vaya gustando aunque aun no haya nada muy interesante.**

**Un saludo ha todos lo que leeis y otro mas fuerte si me dejais reviews, jajaja.**

**ByeBye!!**


	3. El libro de Cuentos

EL LIBRO DE CUENTOS

El 29 de Julio había llegado. Todos los invitados habían llegado al colegio para pasar allí la noche. A la mañana siguiente serian las visitas al cementerio que allí se fundo y una gran comida en honor de los cuatro resucitados, como eran conocidos por todo el mundo mágico.

Se les acogió a todos los invitados en una de las torres desocupadas y tras una magnifica cena preparada por los elfos domésticos, quienes también fueron invitados a compartir mesa con los magos, bajo la influencia y cabezonería de Hermione por supuesto, cada uno ocupo su lugar correspondiente para descansar aquella noche.

Tras un buen descanso, cuando el sol salió a la mañana siguiente todos se acercaron al cementerio, rindiendo homenaje en general y algunas personas se centraron en una sola en particular.

Harry se sentó frente a la de Dumblendor, mientras que la familia Wesley se acerco a la de Fred. Teddy y Remus se situaron frente la de Tonks.

- Mira, mama, he conseguido poner mi pelo rosa, como tu lo sueles llevar en algunas fotos que papa me enseña.- dijo el pequeño ante la tumba de su madre.

Remus sonreía mirando a su hijo. Echaba de menos a su difunta esposa, pero había vuelto a la vida para poder cuidar de Teddy. Ya se reunirían los dos con aquella mujer de nuevo cuando el tiempo lo decidiese, mientras disfrutarían de la vida sin olvidarse nunca de ella.

- Estoy seguro que a tu madre le encantaría verte con ese color de pelo tan chillón.- se unió Sirius a su amigo y sobrino.- Pero enano...he de decirte con todo el dolor del alma que no te favorece en nada el rosa.

Los tres rieron a carcajadas llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Pero George les siguió la broma y al final fue un buen momento para recordar a los caídos sin desmoronarse por ello, aunque lagrimas si que hubo, como era normal, pero non fueron tan amargas como se esperaban , sino agridulces. Fue un gran homenaje para todos ellos.

Tras la comida en honor a los merodeadores y Lily, cada uno fue a far una vuelta por algún lado del castillo, recordando buenos momentos o incluso para descansar en las habitaciones o los jardines.

El grupo de jóvenes que habían coincidido en sus años en el colegio se reunieron en la biblioteca, lugar habitual para ellos durante el ultimo año que cursaron allí, y querían seguir recordando, incluido George, que aunque se había ido durante su séptimo año, les visitaba extraoficialmente en su estancia allí.

A media tarde aparecieron Sirius y Remus y comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

Hermione giro la cabeza notando que algo la llamaba desde hacia rato pero no descubría el que exactamente. Hasta que lo encontró. Un libro que no le sonaba de nada, siendo eso ya demasiado extraño. Se levanto y fue hacia el.

- Mione, ¿dónde vas?- le pregunto Harry al verla andar hacia una de las estanterías.

- A ver un libro.- contesto ella simplemente.

- Venga Hermione, no te pongas a leer ahora que estamos todos reunidos y pasándolo bien.- le dijo ron.- ¿O es que te aburrimos demasiado?

Ella no le hizo caso y al final saco el libro viendo el titulo, cosa que le extrañaba aun más.

- ¡Vaya! Cuentos infantiles muggles.- dijo Harry mirando por encima del hombro de su amiga.- Cuando era pequeño ,me los mandaron leer en el colegio.- y sin apenas darse cuenta la había agarrado por la cintura para ver mejor la tapa del libro.

- Yo hace años que no los leo. De pequeña me encantaban, me los sabia de memoria y soñaba con ser alguna de las protagonistas.- sonrió nostálgica.- No se que hace este libro aquí.- y dicho esto lo abrió para ojearlo.

En ese preciso momento una luz cegadora envolvió la sala en la que se encontraban haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo pudieron fijarse que una línea se había dibujado en el suelo de toda la habitación, rodeándolos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Blaise.

- No se. ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione?- pregunto ahora George señalando el lugar donde antes se encontraban y que ahora solo ocupaba el libro abierto por la primera pagina.

- No solo faltan ellos.- se fijo mejor Lavender.

Tampoco sabían donde estaban Ron, Draco, Luna, Neville ni Sirius.

-Hay que avisar a alguien.- propuso Pansy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero al pisar la línea una fuerza la empujo hacia atrás no dejándola continuar su camino.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Remus se agacho para recoger el libro y leyó las palabras que estaban escritas en la primera pagina.

- "Bienvenidos la mundo de la fantasía, donde serás niño de nuevo y vivirás en tu propia piel los cuentos clásicos mas reconocidos del mundo muggle. Hasta que no acabes el libro no podrás salir de donde te encuentras. Espero que lo disfrutes."- leyó en voz alta el licántropo.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo quiero salir de aquí!- exigió Seamus.

- ¡Hola! ¿Alguien me escucha?- resonó la voz de Hermione pero no se la veía por ninguna parte.

- ¿Hermione? –pregunto Pavarti.

- Si, soy yo. Pero no se donde estoy.


	4. El Mago de Oz

**Hola!! Aqui otro capi, ahora si que empieza lo bueno, divertido o como lo querais llamar, jejeje. Espero que os guste:  
**

EL MAGO DE OZ

- ¿Cómo que no sabes donde estas? ¿Qué es lo que ves?- le cuestiono Remus.

- Pues una casa, un desierto y...- la voz se corto, todos en la biblioteca esperaban expectantes hasta que la voz de Hermione se volvió a oír.- ...y ¿Sirius?

- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius?- Remus cada vez estaba mas nervioso.

- Creo que es Sirius. ¡Sirius! ¿O debería llamarlo Padfoot? Da igual.- se oia como Hermione pensaba en voz alta.

- Guau, guau.- unos ladridos de perro se dejaron oír.

- Esto tiene que estar relacionado con el libro.- dijo George, quien se acerco al objeto y al pasar la primera pagina se pudo ver un titulo con ella.- Aquí pone "El Mago de Oz".- y paso los dedos inconscientemente por encima de las letras.

Un rayo salió del libro y una imagen se mostró en la pared, como si fuera una pantalla, dejando ver a quien se suponía que era Hermione acariciando la cabeza de un enorme perro negro, inconfundible para todos, era Sirius en su forma animal.

- ¿Has dicho "El Mago de Oz"?- pregunto la chica a la nada.

- Si.- contesto Remus mirando de reojo a George que cada vez se ponía mas rojo al intentar aguantar la risa.

- Eso significa que estamos dentro del cuento y que Sirius ha tomado el papel de Toto, jajaja.- Hermione empezó a reírse sin parar.- Aunque se supone que Toto es pequeñito, tu eres 5 veces mas grande por lo menos, jajaja.- Sirius empezó a gruñir ya que veía a la joven reírse de él y además no podía transformarse en humano por una misteriosa razón.

- Jajaja.- se oyó la risa de George secundada por otras cuantas mas.- Mione, no te rías del pobre Sirius que tu no te has visto, jajaja.

- ¿Nos podéis ver?- pregunto la castaña calmándose un poco.

-Si.- Ginny se puso al lado de su hermano.- Una especie de pantalla se ha abierto en la pared. Y un consejo Mione... las trenzas te sientan muy bien, jajaja.

- ¿Pero que coño...?- Hermione se miro e iba vestida con un vestidito por encima de las rodillas azul, con un delantal blanco, zapatitos negros y peinada con dos trenzas.- ¡Parezco una muñeca!

Sirius ladro y parecía que se estaba riendo.

- Tu no digas nada.- le amenazo con uno de sus dedos.- Que yo por lo menos puedo hablar y vocalizar.- Sirius cerro la boca y se tumbo dándole la espalda a la castaña.

Los demás siguieron riéndose mientras que Hermione comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado a otro intentando comprender que era lo que pasaba.

- Veamos, Sirius es Toto, y yo parece ser que he tomado el papel de Dorothy. Genial, esto es estupendo.- ironizo la joven.

- Hermione,- llamo Remus.- tampoco sabemos donde están Ron, Draco, Luna, Neville ni Harry.

- Seguramente habrán tomado el papel de otro personaje.- contesto ella.

- Habrá que encontrarlos.

- A medida que se vaya dando el cuento irán apareciendo.

Nada más terminar esa frase un viento comenzó a levantarse. Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio lo que se venia hacia Sirius y ella.

- Sirius...- el animago ni se dignaba a mirarla.- Sirius no es momento de enfadarse, muévete.- pero el enorme perro negro no se movía, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.- ¡Que te muevas!

Sirius se dio la vuelta enfadado para, si hacia falta, morderla, pero al ver el enorme huracán que se iba acercando a la casa y por consiguiente a ellos, solo atino a echar las orejas hacia atrás y esconder el rabo entre las piernas.

- ¡Sirius!- volvió a gritar la castaña amarrándole del cuello para que caminara, corriera o volara si hacia falta, pues el hombre-animal se había quedado totalmente paralizado.

Con el grito reacciono y pasando entre las piernas de la muchacha poniéndola en su lomo empezó a correr hacia la casa de madera. Una vez dentro Hermione cerro la puerta y ambos se arrinconaron en una de las esquinas de la habitación, la joven abrazada al enorme cuello de Sirius mientras que el estaba tumbado apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

Todo empezó a moverse, pero ninguno de los dos abría los ojos por temor a ver que podía estar pasando. El ruido era ensordecedor. Hasta que de repente todo paro.

Hermione levanto la cabeza del pelo negro de Sirius y miro todo alrededor, parecía destrozado. "Toto" se levanto también y se dirigió hacia la puerta y de un golpe la abrió dejando ver una pequeña ciudad, con campos verdes y montañas al fondo. Hermione se asomo también viendo el mismo paisaje que su compañero de aventuras.

Salieron de la maltrecha casa con cuidado. No sabían donde se encontraban, aunque Hermione, de haber leído la historia tenia alguna idea, aunque ya no se acordase bien de ella.

- ¿Vosotros sois los que nos habéis liberado?- una voz se escucho a un lado de ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a una personita, era una mezcla entre un elfo domestico y un enano.

- ¿Liberaros? ¿De que?- pregunto Hermione poniéndose a la misma altura que el hombrecillo.

- De la Bruja del Oeste.- señalo el extraño ser hacia los cimientos de la casa.

De allí sobresalían dos pies calzados con unos zapatos rojos. No se movían.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! He matado a alguien. Lo siento, no lo he hecho aposta, nosotros...

- ¡Hermione!- una voz conocida la llamo.- ¿Sirius?

- Guau.- ladro confirmándolo.

Ambos se giraron y vieron acercarse a una rubia de ojos azules soñadores corriendo hacia ellos, hasta abrazar fuertemente a la castaña.

- Que alegría veros. No se que hago aquí, ni por que estoy vestida de esta forma.- Luna iba ataviada con un vestido largo, blanco con detalles plateados. Unas risas se escucharon de la nada.- ¿Quién se ríe?

- Pues por el tono tiene que ser George y...

- Lovegood, te sienta bien el ir vestida de hada, jajaja.- se escucho de la nada. Luna estaba muy extrañada.

- ...Y Blaise. Y el coro de fondo serán los demás.

- ¿Y donde están?- pregunto la rubia mientras que acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de Sirius, este se encontraba resignado por el trato de animal que le estaban dando.

- En la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y antes de que preguntes, nosotros estamos en el cuento de "El Mago de Oz".

- Me he perdido.- dijo totalmente calmada.- Pero bueno si tu lo dices...te creeré.

- ¿Y quien es esa...ese...bueno eso que esta debajo de la casa?- pregunto Hermione.- No me digas que es la Bruja del Oeste, la malvada Bruja del Oeste del cuento.

Todos los seres pequeñitos que estaban alrededor suyo asintieron emocionados por el logro hecho por la gran heroína extranjera y su gran perro.

- Creo que si. A mi me han denominado como algo así a Bruja del Este. Hombre, lo de bruja no lo niego, pero yo no soy del Este.- dijo la rubia con simpleza.

- Hermione.- se escucho la voz de Remus.- Aquí pone que te pones los zapatos de la Bruja de Oeste y que te tienes que ir por el camino de baldosas amarillas hasta la Ciudad Esmeralda para que el Mago de Oz te ayude a volver a casa.

- Ok.- se dirigió hacia los pies inmóviles y con mucho cuidado y temiendo que pasase algo, cogió los zapatos y se los puso.- No están mal, y casualidades de la vida son de mi numero.

- Ahora creo que os tenéis que ir por ese camino.- señalo la rubia a un camino amarillo que se perdía por las montañas y campos.- Yo tengo la sensación que no me puedo mover de aquí de momento. Pero estos simpáticos amigos me han dicho que hay animales muy curioso, me gustaría verlos por mi misma para decírselo después a mi padre.- eso era algo muy propio de ella.

- No te preocupes, cuando termine el cuento volveremos a estar en la biblioteca.

- De acuerdo, espero que no tardéis demasiado.- se despidió la rubia mientras que era acompañada por algunos lugareños que la trataban como una reina.

- Venga "Toto", jajaja, vamos a comenzar el camino de baldosas amarillas.- Sirius tan solo la miro, gruño resignado y la siguió hacia el camino.

Llevaban una hora mas o menos andando cuando un montón de cuervos reunidos en un solo punto del camino les hizo pararse para ver que era a lo que ocurría.

- Creo que ya hemos encontrado al Espantapájaros sin cerebro.- dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada de Sirius que no entendía nada.

- Hermione, creo que se quien es.- se escucho de nuevo la voz de Remus.- Quítale esos pajarracos de encima antes de que le saquen un ojo.

Sirius cogió la delantera ladrando y haciendo que los cuervos levantaran el vuelo. Una vez que el ultimo ave había desaparecido por la infinidad del cielo, pudieron ver a un montón de harapos encogido en el suelo, paja desperdigada a su alrededor y una mata de pelo rojo.

- ¿Ron?- pregunto la castaña.

- ¿Herm? ¿Eres tu?- levanto la cabeza el pelirrojo.- ¿O eres una muñeca que habla?- continuo viendo a la joven delante suya. Sirius ladro dándole la razón a Ron sobre lo de muñeca.- ¿Sirius?

- Creo que voy a regalarle un collar con su nombre a Sirius por navidad con su nombre para estos casos.- volvió a hablar Remus.

- Seria buena idea.- rió la castaña.- Y Ron...¿Tu no te has visto verdad?

- Llevo viéndome un buen rato...¿Qué hacemos aquí?

La castaña se puso a relatarle todo, lo del libro, lo que los demás estaban en la biblioteca viéndoles mientras que Remus leía el libro.

- Oh, bien...creo...¿Y por que tengo que ir yo a la Ciudad Zafiro esa?

- Es Esmeralda, y tienes que ir porque deseas un cerebro.- dijo otra vez la voz omnipresente del licántropo.

- Jajaja, muy propio de mi hermano.- se carcajeo George.

-¡Cállate!- grito al cielo Ron.

- No te metas con el pobre Ronnie.- dijo Ginny defendiendo a su hermano mayor.- Eso era algo que ya sabíamos todos, que necesitaba un cerebro.

- Ginny...no me ayudas nada.- volvió hablar al aire el "espantapájaros"

- Pelirroja.- llamo Blaise.- Pasa las palomitas para esta zona.

- Toma.

- ¿Qué estáis en un cine? Se supone que tenéis que ayudarnos a salir de aquí.- les regaño la castaña.

- No podemos salir de la biblioteca. Así que como esto es muy entretenido hemos conjurado palomitas para poder disfrutar bien vuestras aventuras.- le contesto Lavender mientras se metía un buen puñado de palomitas en la boca.

- ¡Genial!.- contesto resignada.

- Ahora tenéis que seguir el camino y os encontrareis con el Hombre de Hojalata.- volvió a decir Remus cogiendo el también un puñado de palomitas y comiéndoselo.

Así lo hicieron, ya eran tres, Dorothy- Hermione, Toto- Sirius y Espantapájaros- Ron. Según recordaba Hermione solo faltaba el Hombre de Hojalata y el León cobarde.

Al paso de un rato más siguiendo el camino de baldosas amarillas encontraron una figura totalmente paralizada. Parecía que no se podía mover. Al llegar a su altura Hermione y Ron tan solo pudieron reírse del espectáculo mientras que Sirius se puso a dos patas para confirmar lo que veían.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto Remus.- No se ve bien por la pantalla.

- Si te apartas de delante puede ser que nosotros si lo veamos.- gruño Dean. Y el hombre lobo así lo hizo, y algunos si que le reconocieron.- Jajaja.

La estatua, que no era otra cosa que el Hombre de Hojalata, era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, que no podía ni siquiera hablar, Parecía algo oxidado.

- Remus.- llamo la castaña cuando se había calmado.- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

- Pues aquí pone que hay algo de aceite en alguna parte cercana y que se lo tenéis que echar para que se pueda mover.- dicho esto Sirius olfateo y lo encontró pronto cogiendo el frasco con aceite con la boca y acercándoselo a la castaña.

La castaña lo cogió y se acerco al muchacho rubio para aplicárselo. Una vez hecho el "Hombre de Hojalata" ya podía moverse y hablar, aunque con algunos movimientos chirriaban sus articulaciones.

- ¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Por qué parezco un montón de chatarra? ¿Por qué la comadreja parece un muñeco de paja? ¿Por qué pareces una muñeca? ¿Y ese perro es mi pariente?- fue toda la retahíla de preguntas que dijo el rubio una vez recuperado el movimiento.

- Muchas preguntas Draco. Pero te las contestare.- dijo la castaña y empezó a contarle todo, como había hecho con Ron. Tenia la sensación de que todo esto lo tendría que decir aun alguna vez mas.

- Estupendo.- dijo la hojalata sarcásticamente.- Y encima los demás se están riendo de nosotros, eso es lo mejor. ¿Qué deseo yo para ir a la Ciudad Esmeralda esa por este camino de color cantoso que si lo miro directamente me puede quemar la retina?

- Pues, según el libro deseas un corazón.- le resolvió la duda Remus.

- Jajaja. Muy propio.- se volvió a carcajear el pelirrojo.- El señor hielo necesita un corazón, jajaja.

- Cállate que tu necesitas un cerebro.- le devolvió el golpe Draco.

Dicho esto Ron calló completamente. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, muy, muy bajo.

- ¿Y la muñeca que es lo que desea?- siguió hablando el rubio.

- ¡Que no soy una muñeca!- se quejo la fémina del grupo

- Volver a "casa".- le contesto Ron.

- Bien, un deseo razonable por lo menos. Al final si va a resultar que la muñeca si es inteligente.- siguió hablando Draco como si Hermione no estuviera delante.

- He dicho que no soy una muñeca.- dijo la aludida entre dientes.

- Venga muñeca. No te quejes tanto que el vestido y las trencitas te hacen adorable. No te sientan mal del todo.- le guiño un ojo el rubio de forma divertida mientras seguía andando al lado del pelirrojo.

- Abandono.- y miro a Sirius quien la mirada con la boca abierta y según le parecía a ella, con morros divertidos.- Y tu, "Toto", ni ladres, que como ya te dije yo por lo menos hablo.

Y dicho esto siguió a sus dos amigos, que con el paso de los años, aunque se siguieran metiendo el uno con el otro, no se llevaban tan mal como querían aparentar.

- Bien, pues aun nos faltan Neville y Harry. Si me acuerdo bien del cuento creo que ya se que papel pueden hacer cada uno.- dijo al cabo de un rato la joven.

- ¿Cual?- preguntaron a la vez Draco, Ron y la siempre omnipresente voz de Remus.

- Pues creo que Neville el de...- pero se callo al escuchar quejidos y algunas risas mas adelante.

Corrieron hasta donde procedían los sonidos y vieron a un grupo de niños pegando con palos a una bola de pelo que se encontraba encogido intentando que los golpes no le dieran en la cara. Sirius, como con los cuervos, salio corriendo y ahuyento a los diablillos dejando ver a un Neville con mucho más pelo, garras y un rabo de león.

- Neville es el León cobarde.- Hermione termino la frase que había empezado antes del altercado.

- Pero si es un Gryffindor.- dijo Ron mientras Draco intentaba no reírse abiertamente.

- Eso lo sabes tu, lo se yo, lo sabe Sirius, lo saben todos, incluido el hombre oxidado sin "corazón", pero parece ser que el libro no lo sabe, ni el tampoco. Vamos Neville, levántate que no pasa nada.- Hermione se acerco al muchacho y cogiéndolo de un brazo hizo que se pusiese de pie.

- ¿Herm?- pregunto con una vocecilla.

- Si Neville, soy yo, y Draco y Ron y Sirius también. Venga levántate que tenemos que ir a la Ciudad Esmeralda.

- ¿Y el que desea?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

- Valentía.- fue la respuesta de Remus.

- ¡Oh, bien! Muy necesario para un león, si señor.

- ¿Sabes que eres demasiado cotilla?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- No es ser cotilla pero ya que estamos aquí lo mejor será que me informe de todo, ¿no?- replico el rubio.

- Si tu lo quieres llamar así...yo lo digo cotilleo.- y Ron siguió el camino perseguido por el Hombre de Hojalata quien en media carrera se quedo quito totalmente, tan solo pudo decir antes de quedarse totalmente rígido:

- ¡Hermione!

- Voy, voy.- le volvió a echar un poco mas de aceite y sin perder mas tiempo continuo su persecución al espantapájaros.

- ¿Me lo puedes explicar?- pregunto Neville con una vocecilla tímida. A pesar que había cambiado durante sus años de colegio y tras la batalla, parecía ser que el personaje que representaba le hacia volver a ser ese muchachito tímido de sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

- Claro.- se agarro la joven al brazo de su amigo.- Ya me he acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Al final divisaron al fondo una hermosa ciudad, toda verde que relucía con los rayos de sol que se ocultaba tras la colina.

- ¿No os parece preciosa?- dijo Draco.- Parece que haya sido construida a imagen y semejanza al sueño de un buen Slytherin.

- Oh, cállate.- le dijo Hermione dándole un golpe flojo en el pecho. Un golpe que sonó a hueco.- Al final va a resultar que si que no tienes corazón, estas hueco.

- Ahora eres tu la que te tienes que callar.- y continuaron el camino.

Ya al anochecer traspasaron las puertas de la ciudad. No había mucha gente por las calles. Hermione se acerco a un guardia que hacia vigilancia secundada por Sirius y tras el iban los otros tres muchachos.

- Perdone.- el guardia la miro primero a ella y luego a sus acompañantes con cara extrañada.- ¿Me podría decir donde podemos encontrar al Mago de Oz?

- ¿Para que queréis saber de él?- pregunto el guardia de forma tosca.

- Luna, quiero decir, la Bruja del Este, me dijo que viniera aquí para preguntarle el como poder volver a casa.- contesto Hermione de la forma mas amable posible aunque por dentro le daban ganas de abofetear a ese hombre para que tuviese buenos modales.

- Sigan esa calle y al final verán el palacio. Allí se encuentra el Mago de Oz.- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue a seguir su guardia.

- Mister amabilidad nos ha hablado.- dijo Draco mientras que emprendía camino por donde el guardia les había dicho.

- Va a hablar el ser mas simpático del mundo.- contesto Ron.

- Y ahí va una nueva pelea verbal.- dijo cansinamente Hermione a Neville y Sirius que uno rió y el otro ladro dándole la razón.

El palacio era enorme y al igual que el resto de la ciudad, de color verde brillante. Entraron y llegaron a una sala donde un espejo les dejaba ver su reflejo y el de una enorme cara.

- ¿A que habéis venido forasteros?- una lúgubre voz resonó entre las paredes.

- ¿Y ahora que decimos?- pregunto Neville.

- Tenéis que pedir cada uno el deseo que queréis y el se supone que lo concederá.- se oyó a Remus.

- Esto de que dos voces que parecen de ultratumba nos hablen no me da muy buena espina.- dijo Ron.

- Y es Neville el que se supone que es cobarde...- se rió Draco.

- No empecéis, por favor.- dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en sus ojos resignada.

- Ya sabes como se sentía tu amigo Harry cuando el pelirrojo y tu discutían.- le dijo la voz del Mago de Oz.

- Vamos, Harry, se que tu eres el Mago de Oz, sal ya y volvamos al castillo.- contesto con una sonrisa la castaña.

El espejo se empezó a mover y dejo salir a Harry Potter sonriendo. Llevaba una túnica también de color verde, sus gafas, su negro pelo despeinado y sus brillantes ojos del mismo color que la ciudad donde se encontraban.

- Que rápido me has fastidiado la diversión.- le dijo a Hermione mientras que la besaba en la mejilla, que se sonrojo sin quererlo tras la muestra de cariño.- Os estaba esperando.

- ¿Y tu como sabias que íbamos a venir?- le pregunto Draco.

- Dos razones. Una me acuerdo del cuento a la perfección, era mi preferido de pequeño, por eso de magia y esas cosas. Y segundo...¡¡soy el Mago de Oz, lo se todo!!- dijo abriendo los brazos y sonriendo ilusionado.- Era mi personaje preferido, siempre quise conocer a Dorothy.

- Encantada.- hizo una reverencia la castaña.

Todos se rieron, incluido Draco.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?- pregunto Neville.

- Si espera que os tengo que decir algo...es el protocolo de la historia.- rió Harry.- Además nos falta Luna.

- Ya he llegado.- dijo la voz soñadora de la rubia aun vestida de Bruja del Este.

- Muy bien. A ver...os lo resumiré para tardar menos. Neville, no eres cobarde, tan solo tienes que creer en ti mismo. Draco, no es que no tengas corazón, es que lo tienes oxidado como el resto del cuerpo, jejeje, además, ahora tienes amigos ¿no?, pues déjate querer. Y Ron, tienes cerebro, pero lo utilizas poco, ejercítalo un poco. ¿A que ha sido un buen resumen?

- Si estupendo. ¿Y lo de volver?- pregunto Hermione.

-Mi muy querida amiga, ¿no te acuerdas del final de la historia?- pregunto el moreno.

- Era algo de los zapatos rojos.

- Bien. Choca los zapatos entre si tres veces deseando volver a casa.- se acerco al oído de la castaña y le susurro sin que nadie mas escuchase.- Me parece que te queda muy bien el vestido, parecerás una muñequita, pero eso no me parece malo. Estas muy guapa.

Hermione colorada como el pelo de Ron, choco los zapatos tres veces intentando pensar en volver a casa y no en lo que su amigo le había dicho. Una vez hecho una luz volvió aparecer cegándoles a ellos.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió dejando paso a McGonagall y a Snape, tan solo algunos se dieron cuenta de su llegada cuando la luz les cegó también a ellos.

**¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que me dejeis algun review, que eso me motiva mas, jajaja.**

**Intentare tener el proximo capitulo lo antes posible, pero con eso que trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador.**

**Un saludo para todos**

**BYEBYE!**


	5. La Cenicienta

**Siento el retraso, es que entre el trabajo y que he estado unos dias de vacaciones no me ha dado tiempo ha pasar el capitulo al ordenador, intentare no tardar tanto en el resto de capitulos.**

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, Andersen, etc...**

**Espero que os guste.**

LA CENICIENTA

- ¡He vuelto, he vuelto!- se escuchó por la biblioteca la voz de Draco cuando la luz se acababa de apagar y los que allí se encontraban aun no podían enfocar bien la vista.

- ¡Ya somos dos!- se escucho también la voz feliz de Ron.- Seguro que el resto también. ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Neville!- llamo.

- No te molestes amigo.- le dijo Blaise sentado en una silla y con un bol de palomitas en su regazo.- Habéis regresado unos pocos.- les señalo a Draco y a el y después a Sirius.- Pero otros no.

Sirius parecía algo desorientado. Se miraba las piernas y los brazos. Se tocaba la cara sin darse cuenta de quien estaba bajo él.

- Sirius. No quiero molestarte en tu reconocimiento pero...pesas un poco.- le dijo la joven rubia.- ¿Te importa?

- ¡Oh, lo siento Luna!- se levanto de un salto y luego la ayudo a ella a levantarse.- ¡Puedo volver a hablar!

- Que lastima, con lo a gusto que estaríamos todos si te quedases mudo.- dijo Remus recibiendo una colleja de Sirius.

- Esta por meterte con tu amigo.- y seguido le dio otra.

- ¿Y esa?- dijo el licántropo sobándose la zona golpeada.

- Esa por lo del collar con mi nombre para Navidad.

- Vale, me las merezco.

- La pantalla se ha cerrado.- dijo Ginny.- y ha desaparecido más gente, a parte de que Harry, Hermione y Neville ni siquiera han aparecido.- y se llevo a la boca mas palomitas que Blaise tenia en el bol.

- ¿Quiénes faltan?- pregunto Remus haciéndose dueño de la situación de nuevo.

- Pues veamos,- comenzó Blaise.- Pansy,- señalo el asiento vació a su lado.- Brown y Patil,- señalando otros dos asientos mas alejados.- George que estaba al lado de Lupin y...

- Snape y McGonagall.- termino la pelirroja.- Llegaron justo en el momento en que salía la luz. Y si han entrado no creo q puedan salir de la habitación tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo habéis visto a Snape y McGonagall?- pregunto Dean.

- Tenemos sitios preferentes.- Blaise afirmo con la cabeza las palabras de Ginny.

- Entonces no ha acabado ¿verdad?- dijo resignado Ron.

- ¿Tu has visto el grosor del libro? Tenemos diversión para rato. ¿Un refresco pelirroja?- pregunto Blaise.

- Si insistes...- fue su contestación.

Blaise, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla dando una a su compañera de diversión.

- ¿Y para el resto?- se quejo Seamus.

- Tienes manos y una varita ¿no?, conjúrala tu mismo.- le contesto el moreno.

- Arisco.- refunfuño el otro.

- Gracias.- y se llevo un sorbo de su bebida a los labios.

- Vale, ahora quiero ser yo el que lea, jejeje, será divertido.- dijo Draco acercándose al libro.- Veamos, ahora toca "La Cenicienta".- miro hacia la pared donde se supone que tendría que estar la pantalla pero nada cambiaba.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha estropeado?- y empezó a darle golpecitos al libro.

- Draco, Draco.- le llamo Luna.- los libros se tratan con delicadeza.- y pasos sus dedos, como una tierna caricia, por encima del titulo haciendo que la pantalla apareciera.- ¿Lo ves?

- ¡Quería hacerlo yo!- se quejo el rubio.

- No seas niño.- le enfrento la ex Ravenclaw.

- Déjame, no he tenido infancia, déjame tener un poco ahora ¿puedo?- replico el otro.

-Claro.- le sonrió feliz la rubia.

Alguien en la pantalla comenzó a moverse. Se encontraba tirada en una cama a punto de derrumbarse. Al final se puso de pie y se dejo reconocer, aunque muchos no tenían ni habla por lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Tápate!- gritaron a la vez Ginny y Luna.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- la nombrada se miro y vio que tan solo vestía una camisola hasta las rodillas, la cual se suponía que era de color blanco, aunque mejor se podía definir como transparente y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se tapo con las manos todo lo que podía y su cara hacia competencia a un tomate.- Lo siento.

- No, si por nosotros no lo sientas.- dijo Draco llevándose de recuerdo un capón de Luna.

Remus se encontraba totalmente colorado tapándose los ojos e intentando tapar los de Sirius que intentaba no perder detalle. Ron, Dean, Seamus y Blaise se habían quedado con la boca abierta y en algunos casos cayéndose algunas palomitas hacia el suelo que procedían del orificio bucal de algunos.

Hermione corrió hacia un biombo que se encontraba en la habitación. Allí encontró un vestido algo mugroso Hoz era mejor que la aparente desnudez que mostraba. Antes de ponérselo escucho una vocecita que venia del suelo, agacho la cabeza y empezó a reírse.

- ¡Hermione! Déjame trepar por tus piernas y darte un besito de buenos días.- dijo una mezcla entre un pelirrojo y un ratón, con sus orejitas, bigotitos y un rabo de roedor. Iba corriendo hacia la castaña pero otro "ratón" le piso el rabo para impedir que llegase a su objetivo.

- George, no creo que eso sea prudente.- dijo la vocecita de, lo que la castaña estaba segura, era Neville, que al igual que el pelirrojo tenia rasgos ratoniles, pero Neville tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- un tercer "ratón" apareció, pero este tenia el pelo negro y algo grasiento.

- Jajaja.- se escucho de la anda.- Quejicus, ese look te queda estupendamente, jajaja.

- ¿Dónde te encuentras Black? No te escondas.- dijo Snape.

- Yo no me escondo, jajaja.- siguió riéndose.

- Snape, ¿cómo ha llegado aquí?- pregunto la castaña.

- McGonagall y yo fuimos a la biblioteca para buscarles y una luz nos cegó y después me he encontrado con este aspecto.- se señalo.

- Neville,- se dirigió al ratoncito tímido que seguía sujetando a George por los hombros para que no intentara "escalar" a su amiga.- ¿puedes explicarle a Snape todo? Y gracias por sujetar a George, yo mientras voy a ponerme esto.

Cuando salió Snape tenia cara de pocos amigos, peor que normalmente, George estaba resignado sentado en el suelo y Neville entre ambos.

- Bien.- comenzó la castaña.- ¿Quién lee?

- Yo.- se oyó la voz de Draco.

- De acuerdo. ¿En que cuento estamos?

- La Cenicienta.- contesto Luna. Al igual que George había "escoltado" a Remus, Luna había ocupado el puesto junto a Draco.

- Y supongo que yo soy la Cenicienta.- dijo Hermione resignada.- ¿Quién mas falta?

- Pues Pansy, Lavender, Pavarti, McGonagall y Harry.- volvió a contestar Luna.

- Creo que ya he situado a cada uno de los personajes.- dijo la castaña colorada.

- Bien, pues, comienzo a leer.- dijo Draco.

En la habitación donde Hermione junto a los ratones se encontraba empezaron a sonar tres campanitas.

- Despertaron.- se resigno la castaña a realizar su papel en el cuento.

Salió de la habitación con los otros tres detrás de ella hasta la cocina, donde un hombre tirando a rechoncho le dio los buenos días y le alcanzo tres bandejas con un desayuno en cada una.

Subió unas escaleras muy lujosas y abrió la primera puerta que vio. Allí tumbada se encontraba Lavender y se notaba que también estaba recién levantada.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto.

- En la Cenicienta.

- ¿Otro cuento muggle?- Hermione asintió.- ¿Y yo de que hago?

- De mi hermanastra.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Deja de preguntar. Haz lo que el papel te diga, creo que estamos bajo su influencia.

- ¿Y esa influencia me hace ordenarte que laves esos vestidos de allí?- dijo la joven señalando un montón de ropa en una de las esquinas.

- Supongo que si.

- ¡Genial! Pues hazlo y no tardes.- y dicho esto Lavender se acomodo en la cama para poder desayunar con comodidad.

Hermione cogió el montón de vestidos y salió de la habitación. Se encamino hacia la siguiente puerta encontrándose dentro s Pavarti y tras una conversación parecida a la anterior salió con otro montón de ropa. Al final llego a la tercera puerta encontrándose a una muy arreglada McGonagall, quien hacia el papel de madrastra.

- Señorita Granger, ¿me podría decir que ocurre aquí?

Hermione se dispuso a contarle todo. Al terminar McGonagall asintió y la dejo marchar.

No sabia porque lo hacia, pero se encontraba lavando la ropa que sus queridas "hermanastras" le habían dado. De vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna risa procedente de Draco.

- Draco, será mejor que te calles. Aquí ninguno esta a salvo y a saber cual es el próximo personaje que te toca a ti.- le regaño al aire la castaña cosa que hizo que el rubio gruñese y dejase de reír.

A media mañana la puerta sonó y aunque ella estaba en la otra punta de la mansión y seguramente McGonagall junto a las otras dos estaban mas cerca para abrir, le toco a ella acercarse.

- Podríais abrir alguna de vosotras ¿no?- les dijo.

- Querida...tu nos has dicho que interpretemos el papel que el libro nos ha dado y eso hacemos.

- De ellas me lo esperaba.- dijo Hermione señalando a las mas jóvenes.- pero de usted...

- Hermicienta, deja de refunfuñar y abre la puerta.- dijo Pavarti riéndose.

Hermione resignada fue a recibir a la visita encontrándose con un mensajero real que le entrego una carta para su madrastra. Se la llevo a McGonagall quien la abrió y leyó su contenido.

- Habrá un baile en palacio esta noche donde se invita a todas las jóvenes casaderas para que el príncipe encuentre esposa.- resumió la misiva la directora del colegio.

- ¿¡Un príncipe!? ¿¡Esposa!?- gritaron las otras dos a coro.

- Si, tendréis que prepararos.- nada más terminar la frase las dos jóvenes desaparecieron de la sala para ir a ver sus modelitos.

- McGonagall, yo...- dijo tímidamente Hermione.

- Querida, le aseguro que yo mas que nadie que fuera la primera en llegar a ese baile, pero...es algo extraño, siento que tengo que ordenarle hacer muchísimas tareas para que no le de tiempo.- se excuso la mujer arrepentida.

- No se preocupe, es normal, es el personaje.- y dicho esto se fue hacer lo mandado.

En un momento que tuvo subió al desván, lo que se suponía que era su habitación, y allí se encontró a los tres ratoncitos.

- Necesito un vestido para esta noche.- dijo mas para si misma que para ellos.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Neville.

- Hay un baile en palacio y se supone que he sido invitada.- contesto mientras removía en todos los baúles que allí había, hasta que encontró un vestido de color azul claro, muy bonito.- Este estará bien.- dijo ilusionada.

- No quiero desmoralizarla señorita Granger,- comenzó a hablar Snape.- pero ese vestido necesitara algunos remiendos.

- Tiene razón, pero no tengo tiempo, aun me quedan cosas que hacer.- se desilusiono rápidamente la castaña.

- No hay problema, nosotros nos ocuparemos, ¿verdad ratones?- se ofreció George que parecía emocionado con su apariencia. Neville asintió efusivamente y Snape gruño sin saber si decir que si o que no.

- ¡Gracias!- dejo el vestido en el triste colcho y salió por la puerta.

- Bueno ratones, tenemos trabajo.- dijo George saliendo por un agujerito en la pared llevando a rastras a Snape cogido por una de las orejas y detrás Neville les seguía.

- ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar?- pregunto Neville.

- En el libro pone que encontrareis una cinta en la habitación de una de las hermanastras.- se oyó decir a Draco.- Pero no os pueden ver.

- Estupendo.- ironizo Snape, pero ya resignado por todo eso, fue el primero en encaminarse a una de las habitaciones.

Allí se encontraron a Lavender lanzando un montón de ropa sobre la cama.

- Tengo la sensación de que el personaje le viene ni que pintado.-se burlo George.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que una cinta azul mas oscuro que el vestido elegido cayo sobre ellos.

- ¡Bingo!- grito el pelirrojo siendo callado por las manos de Neville y Snape que le tapaban la boca.

- Shhhh, Wesley, se supone que no nos deben descubrir.- le susurro el profesor de pociones.

Salieron de la habitación y mirando a ningún lado en concreto dirigieron a la vez la pregunta que a los tres les rondaba por la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Encontrareis un collar en la habitación de la otra hermanastra.- se escucho ahora la voz de Luna.

- Soy yo el que leo.- se quejo Draco.

- Pues hazlo, pero no tardes en contestarles.- dijo con simpleza la rubia.

- Tardare lo que quiera pero no te metas. Odio que lean por encima de mi hombro.

- No leo por encima del hombro, estoy a tu lado.

- A lo que me refiero...- los dos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron callados, sin decir palabra, hipnotizados y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojaron.

- ¿Draco? ¿Luna?- pregunto Ron.- Los ratones ya han encontrado el collar.- interrumpió el pelirrojo sin pisparse de nada, algo normal en el, pero Ginny, Blaise y el resto si y no sabían si reírse o callar al pecoso para que no interrumpiera mas.

- Si, claro...esto...- Draco corto la mirada y se volvió a centrar en el libro.- Llevadlo donde duerme Herms e intentar arreglar el vestido lo mejor posible.

- Lo que me faltaba, estoy dentro de un cuento con forma de ratón y ahora tengo que hacer de modisto.- refunfuño Snape.

- No gruñas y vamos.- George volvió a arrastrarle de una oreja.

- ¡No me tires de las orejas!- se fueron los tres con lo que habían encontrado y con un Snape acordándose de los tatarabuelos del pelirrojo.

Hermione termino todos los quehaceres que le habían mandado. Estaba cansada y esperaba que a los otros tres les hubiera dado tiempo de hacer algo con el vestido. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el vestido azul remendado perfectamente, apenas se notaba, con un lazo azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura, los zapatos a juego limpios y relucientes, y un hermoso collar plateado ponía la guinda al pastel.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Es precioso!- les alabo.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

- Aunque no te lo creas el diseño ha sido idea de Snape, no tiene tan mal gusto como quiere aparentar.- comento George.

El nombrado gruño por lo bajo cruzado de brazos.

- ¿A que esperas Herms? Póntelo.- le animo Neville.

Y así lo hizo. Al salir estaba guapísima. Se había peinado y desenredado su larga melena rizada que caía en bucles por su espalda y hombros.

- ¡Os debo una!- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y cuando llego abajo vio a Lavender y Pavarti con unos vestidos muy parecidos entre si, uno rosa y otro amarillo. McGonagall permanecía de pie con un vestido burdeos muy sobrio.

- Ya estoy lista.- dijo cuando llego junto a las otras.

Nada mas verla algo se encendió dentro de las "hermanastras", rojas de ira sin saber porque se lanzaron hacia ella agarrando algunas zonas del vestido.

- ¡Esa cinta es mía!- grito una.

- ¡Ese collar me lo quería poner yo!- grito la otra.

De esa forma el vestido quedo hecho harapos, peor que como lo había encontrado.

- Querida,- la llamo McGonagall.- lo siento mucho pero si no tienes otro vestido no podrás venir, nosotras nos tenemos que ir ya.

- Herms, lo sentimos, no sabemos que nos ha pasado.

- Tranquilas,- les contesto la castaña intentando contener las lagrimas.- no pasa nada, son los personajes.

Y después de esto las tres subieron a un carruaje y se fueron rumbo a Palacio. Hermione salió al jardín trasero y sin poder contenerse mas lloro, los tres ratoncitos, que lo habían visto todo, no sabían que decirla.

- ¿Y para eso trabajo yo tanto?- Snape fue el primero en hablar.- Cuando las pille...

Pero no termino la frase, una luz salió de la nada dejado ver a una Pansy con una túnica dorada que deslumbraba.

- Nah, poco llamativa la muchacha.- dijo George poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

- ¿De donde sacaste las gafas?- le pregunto Neville a lo que el pelirrojo tan solo se encogió de hombros.

Pansy parecía algo desorientada pero feliz de llevar esa túnica, como si fuera un niño con una piruleta de su sabor favorito.

- ¡Por fin aparezco!- rió la joven.

- No me dirás que tu eres mi hada madrina, ¿verdad?- pregunto Hermione aun con rastros de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

- Pues he de decirte que creo que si. Si en el fondo no soy tan frívola y cruel como pensáis.- dijo orgullosa la ex Slytherin.

- Pero muy en el fondo.- se oyó decir a Draco.

Las jóvenes rieron, Hermione sabia que Pansy no era como todos habían pensado y algunos seguían pensando. Se miraron y sonrieron.

- Bien, comencemos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Primero el vestido.- y con un movimiento de varita, que raramente estaba coronada en forma de estrella, hizo vestir a Hermione con un hermoso vestido de color morado claro y algunos detalles en el mismo tono mas oscuro.- Ahora el pelo.- y con otro movimiento de varita el pelo rizado se recogió en una coleta que caía por uno de sus hombros hasta mas abajo del pecho.

- Pansy, te has lucido.- dijo George con la boca abierta al igual que los otros dos.

- Los zapatos son de cristal. Es irrompible, pero aun así ten cuidado. Siempre he querido unos zapatos así.- a la hada madrina le salieron estrellitas de los ojos.- Ya me dirás que tal, se puede decir que eres mi conejillo de indias.

- Gracias Pansy.- se rió la castaña.- Ahora el problema es el como voy a llegar al baile.

- Déjamelo a mi.- observo por todo el jardín y encontró una calabaza.- Eso servirá.- movimiento de varita y la calabaza se transformo en un magnifico carruaje.- Y ahora...- su mirada cambio a una un poco más perversa.- ...necesitamos los caballos.- y observo atentamente a los tres ratones.

- No se le ocurrirá ¿verdad?- pregunto un poco asustado Snape.

- A mi no me importa.- contesto George.

- Si no hay mas remedio...- se resigno Neville.

- ¡Traidores!- les grito el tercero.

Pansy, varita en mano, hizo el movimiento reglamentario y donde antes había tres pequeños ratones, ahora se encontraban tres hermosos caballos, uno marrón, otro cobrizo y el otro negro. Hermione se acercó a la otra mujer y le dijo algo al oído, ambas rieron.

- Tienes razón Herms. Seria mejor que fueran del mismo color.- el temido movimiento de varita llego y ahora eran tres hermosos corceles blancos como la nieve.- Así esta mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- Snape se miro el cuerpo.- ¡Encima de ser cuadrúpedo soy blanco! ¡Parkinson!

- Piénselo señor, si esto no se quita...siempre queda el tinte negro.- le dijo la joven sin inmutarse.

- Si no se quita...- si su color no fuera el blanco, se habría notado como palidecía.

- No se preocupe, que seguro luego seguiremos siendo los mismos de antes.- le intento tranquilizar George.

- Para tener 24 años disfruta mucho con todo esto, señor Weasley.

- Sip, es divertido.

- Tu no cambiaras George.- dijo resignado Neville.

- Bueno, es hora de que os vayáis.- la hada madrina se giro hacia Hermione.- A las 3 de la mañana aquí.

- Pansy, el libro dice que a las 12 de la noche.- se oyó decir a Draco.

- A medianoche es cuando comienza la buena fiesta.

- A las doce Pansy.

- Eres cruel Draco.

- No lo soy, simplemente hay que hacer lo que pone el libro.

- Aburridos.- puso morros enfadados la morena.- Pues nada Hermione, a las doce aquí.

- Jajaja, muy bien.- y dicho esto se subió al carruaje.

- Venga nobles corceles, id tan rápido como el viento y que la dama no llegue tarde.- les dijo Pansy divertida.

- Y encima con cachondeo.- gruño Snape.

Se pusieron al trote y en poco tiempo se encontraban en la puerta del palacio, donde la fiesta ya había comenzado.

Hermione entro cautelosamente, se asomo por la puerta y vio a Harry, el príncipe, acosado por un montón de jóvenes, incluidas Lavender y Pavarti, se le notaba que lo único que quería era huir. Esa imagen le recordó a sus años en Hogwarts donde el club de fans de Harry le seguía a todas partes y a ella intentaban, sin éxito alguno, que se perdiera y no estuviera tanto tiempo junto a el.

Harry levanto la vista y vio a la castaña en la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y escapando como pudo de tanta hormona junta se acerco a ella. Al estar frente a Hermione extendió una de sus manos.

- Creía que me habías dejado solo en esta historia.- le dijo sonriendo aun mas.

- No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.- le contesto ella agarrando la mano del moreno.

- Eso espero.- y dicho esto la agarro de la cintura y al son de la música comenzaron a bailar.

No sabían cuanto había pasado, no miraron las miradas del resto de personas que allí se encontraban, tan solo se miraban a los ojos.

McGonagall les observaba con una extraña mueca en el rostro, por un lado feliz, se veían muy bien juntos y le parecía que después de 11 años de amistad esta avanzase un poco mas, pero por otro lado, el lado del personaje, le irritaba ver esta estampa.

La primera campanada de un reloj que marcaba la medianoche hizo despertar a Hermione de esa especie de sopor que le había causado la verde mirada de Harry. Se separo de el y balbuceando nerviosa intento despedirse.

- Yo...Harry...tengo que irme.- y dicho esto salió corriendo.

- ¡Mione, espera!- le grito el pero ella no parecía escucharle.

En su carrera desenfrenada, uno de los zapatos de cristal se quedo por el camino. Cuando llego al carruaje y se subió, los tres corceles corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron. La séptima campanada había sonado.

Cuando el ultimo repique de campanas se dejo escuchar, Hermione se encontró con el vestido destrozado puesto, sentada encima de una calabaza y los tres ratones tirados un poco mas lejos y algo atontados.

-Seguro que si me hubiera quedado en el bando de Voldemort esto no me hubiera pasado.- refunfuño Snape.

- No, si eso hubiera pasado estaría muerto o en Azkaban, ¿prefiere eso?- le contesto George.

Snape se quedo callado, no sabia que decir, pues ni una cosa ni otra era santo de su devoción, y tenia que reconocer que a pesar de estar convertido en ratón, luego en caballo, y de nuevo en ratón, la situación estaba siendo entretenida.

- ¿Herms?- llamo Neville a la castaña.- ¿Estas bien?

- He perdido un zapato.- fueron las únicas palabras de ella.

- Vámonos, es mejor llegar a casa.

Ya en la casa...

- ¡Que has perdido un zapato!- fueron las primeras palabras al llegar a la mansión y encontrarse allí a Pansy como si estuviera en su propio hogar.

- Lo siento, salí corriendo y no me di cuenta.- se defendió la castaña.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede salir corriendo solo con un zapato y no darse cuenta?- pregunto la morena.

- Déjala, creía que aun seguía pisando entre nubes, jajaja.- se oyó a Draco, Hermione se sonrojo involuntariamente.

- No te metas con ella, es normal que estuviese así.- se escucho la voz de luna seguido del golpe de una colleja.

- ¡Auch! ¡Luna, te voy a sujetar las manos!- el rubio estaba un poco furioso.

- ¿A si? ¿Y donde me las vas a sujetar y con que?- pregunto la otra con voz picara.

- Por aquí también están algunos entre nubes, jajaja.- Blaise metió cizaña secundado por Ginny que no paraba de reír.

- Si, nubes, pero de tormenta.- gruño por lo bajo el rubio.

- Estos dos no cambian.- susurro Pansy.- Bueno, ¿qué le voy hacer? Pero por haber perdido uno de mis zapatos de ensueño te pongo como castigo un informe de ventajas y desventajas de usarlos.- le dijo a la castaña.

- Como quieras Pansy. Pero aun me queda uno.

- Con uno no se puede hacer nada.

- Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

- Que sueñes con los angelitos.- le dijo riéndose el hada madrina desapareciendo.

Cuando Hermione despertó se dio cuenta que la puerta del desván estaba cerrada con llave, no podía salir. Se asomo por la ventana y fuera vio el carruaje de palacio. Allí estaba la respuesta, Harry había llegado y ella estaba encerrada.

- Herms, nosotros te sacaremos.- se ofreció Neville.

- ¿Por qué hablas en plural?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño Snape.

- Porque somos nosotros tres los que la sacaremos de aquí.- secundo George volviendo a coger al ratón moreno por una de las orejas.

- ¡Que no me tires de las orejas!- se escucho mientras se alejaban la voz del mayor de ellos. Hermione se rió, esa situación era digna de ver.

Cuando los tres ratones llegaron abajo vieron a Harry no con muy buen humor, gritando a las tres mujeres de la casa.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?- le pregunto a McGonagall.

- No se porque dices que tiene que estar aquí.- dijo con simpleza Lavender.

- Es fácil de deducir. Vosotras estáis aquí, estamos en el libro de cuentos y ella tiene que estar con vosotras.

- Vamos Harry, para lo que quieras estamos Lavender o yo. ¿Ya no te acuerdas que fuimos juntos al baile de cuarto año en Hogwarts?- le dijo Pavarti.

- Vuelvo a decirlo, ¿dónde esta Hermione?- se giro hacia McGonagall.- Se que todo es por la influencia del libro, no lo tomo en cuenta, pero quiero a Hermione aquí ya.

- Potter, soy la primera que quiero a la señorita Granger en perfectas condiciones, pero hay cosas que no puedo evitar y una de ellas es no decirte donde esta, lo siento.

- Esto es inútil.- resoplo el moreno.

Mientras que esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, los ratoncitos pudieron pasar desapercibidos, colarse en el bolsillo de McGonagall y coger la llave sin mas problemas.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron a la puerta del desván y pasando la llave por debajo de esta se la entregaron a la castaña, que por fin pudo abrir la puerta.

- Gracias chicos, os debo ya muchísimos favores.- les dijo.

- Ya me los cobrare Granger.- dio Snape.

- Por mi no te preocupes Herms.- dijo Neville.

-Yo quiero mas publicidad de mi tienda entre los alumnos del colegio.- Hermione, Neville y Snape le miraron como diciendo que eso si que NO.- Vale, vale, pues no se, ¿una ayudita para este pobre empresario con pocos recursos?- y el pelirrojo puso cara de cordero degollado haciendo que Hermione se riera resignada.

- Granger, ¿a que esperas para bajar?- le recordó el profesor de pociones.

Hermione sonrió, cogió el zapato que aun tenia, agarro a los ratones por los rabos llevándose de paso un "¡Del rabo no, y de las orejas tampoco!" de parte de Snape y bajo las escaleras.

Al llegar abajo vio como Harry resignado se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Me esperabais?- pregunto con cara inocente.

- ¡Mione!- y el moreno se lanzo a abrazarla.- Habrá que terminar el cuento ¿no?

- Por supuesto.- dijo ella sentándose en una silla.

Harry se acerco con el zapato que ella había perdido en su loca carrera y arrodillándose delante de ella se lo puso. Hermione saco el otro del bolsillo y Harry, cogiéndoselo de las manos se lo coloco también volviendo a estar el par junto.

- ¿Cómo ha salido del desván, señorita Granger?- pregunto McGonagall.

- Tuve ayuda.- contesto ella dejando a los ratones sobre la silla. Harry no pudo evitar reírse al ver a esos tres en esas circunstancias, mas aun viendo a Snape así.

- Ya, Potter, no se ría más.- demando el profesor ganándose mas risas del moreno secundadas por los demás, incluida McGonagall.

- ¡Mis zapatos! ¡Mis queridos zapatos!- apareció Pansy de la anda.- Damelos Hermione, por favor.

- Toma.- se quito los zapatos.- Todo tuyos, no son de mi estilo.

- ¡Gracias!

- Bueno, ¿y ahora que falta para que termine el cuento?- pregunto Lavender.

- Jijiji.- se escucho la risita traviesa de Luna.- Un beso.

- ¿Un beso?- preguntaron todos al unísono, tanto los del cuento como los de la biblioteca.

- Si, eso es lo que pone.- confirmo Draco.- Entre el príncipe y Cenicienta.

Los dos aludidos se miraron y sonrojaron violentamente.

- ¿A que esperáis? ¿A que las ranas críen pelo?- urgió Ginny.

Sin apenas mirarse a los ojos, los dos se fueron acercando, y olvidándose de todos, Harry poso una mano en la cintura atrayéndola más a el. Cuando apenas se habían rozado los labios de uno con los del otro, la luz hizo de nuevo su aparición.

**¿Que tal? Dejadme un reviews y me motivareis mas para seguir escribiendo, jejeje.**

**Un saludo a todos y muchisimas gracias por los reviews recibidos hasta ahora.**

**Como ya he dicho, intentare tardar menos, pero si os cansais de esperar siempre me podeis enviar alguna amenaza, jajaja.**

**ByeBye**


	6. Caperucita Roja

CAPERUCITA ROJA ¡Hola! Siento el retraso, pero es que el trabajo...me quita tiempo de ocio, es lo que tiene, jajaja.

Gracias por los reviews, no sabéis cuanto me motivan y me levantan la moral de escritora frustrada, jajaja.

**Espero que os guste este capitulo, os dejo que lo leáis...**

CAPERUCITA ROJA

La luz se disipo. Todos los que estaban en el anterior cuento habían vuelto, bueno, casi todos.

Pavarti y Lavender estaban tiradas en el suelo, una al lado de la otra. George, Neville y Snape habían caído uno encima del otro quedando el pelirrojo arriba del todo.

- ¿Cuándo vuelvo a otro cuento?- dijo emocionado.- Esto es muy divertido, me ha dado algunas ideas para la tienda. Por cierto, ¿desde cuando el suelo es tan blandito?

- ¡Bájate!- gritaron Neville y Snape, siendo este ultimo el que soportaba el peso de los otros dos.

- ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! Joer, que genio.

Pansy había caído, misteriosamente, en brazos de Ron. Harry y Hermione seguían abrazados mirándose fijamente sin saber que decir.

- Joder, nos perdimos la mejor parte.- dijo Blaise.- ¿Una chocolatina, pelirroja?

- Gracias.- contesto Ginny cogiendo la que le ofrecía el moreno.

Hermione se despertó del ensueño y colorada como se encontraba se separo del moreno encarando a los dos glotones.

- ¿Es que estáis en un restaurante? ¡No paráis de comer! ¿Dónde metéis todo?- les gruño.

Los dos aludidos se miraron, encogieron los hombros y respondieron al unísono.

- Metabolismo rápido.

- ¡Mis zapatos! ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?- grito Pansy cuando se bajo de los brazo de Ron que aun seguía en estado de shock.

- Pansy, los zapatos de cristal eran parte del cuento, no te los podias traer.- le contesto la castaña.

- ¡Yo quería esos zapatos!- repitió la morena.

- Ya encontraras unos iguales, si hace falta ponemos un poco de dinero cada uno y te los compramos entre todos.- le calmo Sirius.

- A ver, los de los sitios preferentes.- Blaise y Ginny se volvieron a mirar a Seamus.- ¿Quiénes faltan?

- Draco y Luna que estaban con el libro, Remus,- Sirius volvió la cabeza a su derecha confirmando que su amigo no estaba.- y McGonagall no ha vuelto.- le contesto Ginny.

- Que poquitos ¿no?- dijo Dean.

- Será un cuento corto.- dijo Lavender.

- Pues aun queda mucho por delante.- se unió Harry viendo la cantidad descomunal de paginas que quedaban por leer.

- ¿Qué cuento toca?- pregunto Sirius acercándose a su ahijado.

- "Caperucita roja".- le contesto tocando el titulo, abriendo la pantalla y dejando ver a la protagonista.

Luna aparecía con un vestido azul, muy parecido al que Hermione llevaba en el Mago de Oz, pero ella llevaba una capa con capucha de color rojo intenso tapando la mayoría de su rubio cabello.

- ¡Hola! ¿Me veis?.- pregunto a los árboles y saludando con la mano.

- Perfectamente. Muy mona estas tu con la caperuza.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Quién va a leer?- pregunto la rubia de nuevo.

- Sirius y Harry.- le contesto Ron.

- Muy bien...esto...¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Veamos. Tienes que cruzar el bosque para ir a casa de tu abuelita a darle la cesta que llevas porque ella esta enferma.- le dijo Sirius.

- De acuerdo.- y comenzó a andar entre los árboles.

- Pero que feliz es ella con cualquier cosa.- comento Harry.

- Esa es Luna. No la cambiaria por nada.- dijo Hermione.

- Yo tampoco te cambiaria a ti.- pensó en voz baja el moreno solo dejando escuchar la frase a la aludida quien creyendo que el color habitual de su cara era el rojo, se fue a sentar junto a Blaise.

- ¿Me pasas una chocolatina?- le pregunto.

- Claro, toma.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué a ellas le das todo lo que te piden y a nosotros nos haces conjurarlo por nosotros mismos?- le ataco Dean.

- Ellas son unas damas.- le contesto el moreno ex Slytherin.

- ¿Me pasas otra?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

- Toma.- y le tendió otra chocolatina.

- Te va a dar un subidón de azúcar.- le dijo Ginny.

- Me da igual. Necesito chocolate, mucho, mucho chocolate.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Porque el chocolate es el sustituto del s...¡Cosas mías!- cada vez estaba mas acalorada.

- Ya lo pillo.- rió su amiga.- ¿Mucho tiempo?

- Si.- dijo con una vocecita.

- Pues come, hija, come.- y le paso otra.

Mientras, en el cuento, Luna iba andando por el bosque mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando se encontró de frente con un Remus con orejas y cola de lobo.

- Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Luna, dime por favor que no soy un lobo.- le exigió a la rubia.

- No eres un lobo.- dijo la muchacha.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto ilusionado aunque sabia que se mentía.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dices?

- Me pediste que te lo dijera.

Remus callo de rodillas al suelo, con lagrimones que salían de sus ojos, resignado. Ese maldito libro se las pagaría, ¿no había otro personaje que le había añadido como el lobo de la historia? Eso era cruel.

- Jajaja.- se escucho la risa de Sirius.- Estas muy mono con las orejitas y el rabo Lunático, jajaja.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tu hiciste de perro!- le contesto el licántropo.

- Me callo. ¡Oye! Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué todos podéis hablar aunque representéis a animales?

- Será por que en estos cuentos los animales hablan.- le contesto Harry.- En el Mago de Oz, Toto no lo hace.

- Puñetero libro.- refunfuño el animago.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Luna.

- Lo que el personaje te mande.- les contesto Harry.

Remus y Luna se miraron, y el mayor sonrió.

- ¿Dónde vas Caperucita Roja?- le pregunto a la rubia.

- A casa de mi abuelota a llevarle comida pues esta enferma.- le contesto.

- Tienes que ir con cuidado, hay muchos lobos malos que podrían morderte o comerte.

- ¿Morderme? ¿Morderme donde?

- Donde nadie te ha mordido antes.

- Pues como no muerdan la cesta...

- ¡Luna!- se escucho de la nada acompañado de algún que otro sonido de que alguien escupía su bebida.

- ¿Qué? Es cierto.- se defendió la nombrada.

- Pero no lo digas así.- le dijo Hermione que cada vez necesitaba mas chocolate a causa de la respuesta de su amiga.

Remus se había quedado de piedra. Joder como crecían los niños. Aun así, había cosas que prefería no conocer a fondo.

- ¿Remus?- le llamo la rubia pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos.- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, si. Si la culpa es mía por ponerte tan fácil esa contestación.

- Vale.

- A lo que iba...Ve por ese camino, es mas corto y no hay lobos malos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no hay lobos?

- Porque no he visto a ninguno.

- Tu eres un lobo.

- Pero yo no soy malo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y como sabes que es mas corto para llegar a casa de mi abuelita?

- ¡Que vayas por ese maldito camino!- perdió la paciencia el licántropo, y eso que tenia demasiada a causa de James y Sirius.

- Si, señor.- la rubia hizo un gesto militar y se fue.

Mientras, Remus cogió el otro camino que en realidad era mas rápido a casa de la abuelita de Caperucita Roja.

Luna seguía andando por el bosque hasta que se encontró con otra silueta delante suya.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Draco vestido con una camiseta y un pantalón muy sencillo todo.

- En el cuento de Caperucita Roja.- le contesto Luna.

- Y por lógica, tu eres Caperucita ¿no?

- Pues si lo dices por la capucha...creo que si.

- Vale, ¿y a donde vas?

- A casa de mi abuelita. Remus me ha dicho que este camino es mas corto y que no hay lobos para morderme.

- ¿Morderte?

- ¡No preguntes Draco!- se escucho clamar a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado.

- Por lo que le he respondido a Remus.- dijo Luna.

- ¿Qué le respondiste?

- Que si me quieren morder lo que nadie me ha mordido antes, solo les queda morder la cesta.

Draco se quedo en suspenso. ¿Cómo alguien tan inocente puede soltar semejante barbaridad sin inmutarse apenas? Luna era un caso a parte del resto del mundo.

- Sin comentarios.- soltó por fin un poco colorado.

- Te dijimos que no preguntases.- le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y yo como me iba a esperar semejante contestación?- se defendió el rubio.

- Es Luna, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de ella.- le respondió Harry.

- También es cierto.- se resigno Draco.

- Bueno, me voy.- la joven se acerco al rubio y le beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, despidiéndose.- Hasta luego.- y como si nada siguió su camino dejando a Draco plantado en medio del camino.

- ¡Draco! ¡Despierta! ¿Te ha dado un aire o que?- le llamo Sirius.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vale! Por cierto, ¿quién soy yo?

- El cazador.

- ¿Así de simple?

- Así de sencillo.

- Vale, ¿Y que tengo que hacer?

- A ver, a ver...Si, aquí esta. Seguir a Caperucita por que presientes que el lobo la ha engañado.- le explico el animago.

- ¿El lobo es Remus?

- Si.

- Jajaja. Que mala ostia tiene el libro.

- No sabes cuanta.

- Bueno me voy a seguirla.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa picara dibujada en la cara y salió corriendo intentando alcanzar a la rubia.

- ¡Pero ella no se tiene que enterar!- grito Harry intentando que el rubio le escuchase.

- No te molestes.- le dijo Blaise.- Tengo la sensación de que Draco es mas peligroso para Luna que el Remus del cuento.

- No se yo quien es más peligroso, si Draco o Luna. ¿Pero tu has escuchado las contestaciones que da ella?- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Envidia?- le dijo el moreno.

- Ninguna.- contesto ella.

- Chocolatina.- pidió Hermione.

- Y tu deja de comer que al final te va a sentar mal tanto chocolate.- intercepto la pelirroja la chocolatina que le estaba dando Blaise.

- ¡Devuélvemela!- exigió la castaña.

- ¡No!

Hermione se lanzo hacia el dulce y Ginny callo al suelo con la castaña encima creando así una pelea de cosquillas y pequeños golpes y mordiscos, nada que se hicieran daño de verdad.

- ¡Genial! Si estuvieran en bikini y hubiese barro ya seria mejor.- comento Dean.

- ¡Hombres!- dijeron a la vez Lavender, Pavarti y Pansy.

- ¡Ya, ya!- les intento separar Harry cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura y elevándola un poco del suelo.- Mione, Ginny tiene razón, te vas a poner mala con tanto chocolate, y eso no seria nada bueno.- le dijo con voz cariñosa.

- Vale.- se resigno la castaña dejando caer lagrimas de cocodrilo.

- Menos mal. Que fácil se la controla cuando la persona indicada dice las palabras correctas.- le dijo Ginny a Blaise sin que nadie mas escuchara, este tan solo soltó una carcajada.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la casa de la abuelita...

- ¿Hay alguien?- pregunto Remus entrando poco a poco en la casa.

- ¿Remus?- apareció McGonagall.

- Jajaja.- solo pudo reírse de ella pues llevaba un camisón largo color rosa y gorro para dormir a juego.- Te queda genial el rosa Minerva, jajaja.

- Te vuelves a reír y te arranco los pelos de esas orejas lobunas que tienes, y como me cabrees mas las del rabo también.- le contesto ella.

- Me callo.- dijo el tapándose las orejas con las manos.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora que?- pregunto McGonagall.

- No se. ¿A ver, quien lea que nos explique!- hablo en voz alta el licántropo.

- Remus, tienes que comerte a la abuelita, es decir a McGonagall.- dijo Sirius.

Los dos aludidos se miraron, uno con cara de asco y la otra con el ceño fruncido.

- Como me toques un solo pelo...- amenazo ella.

- No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención.- le aclaro el.- Mejor metete en el armario.

- Lo prefiero.- dijo la mujer metiéndose en el armario.

- Jajaja, esto es buenísimo, jajaja.- se carcajeaba Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Remus.

- Tienes que esperar a Caperucita, jajaja, disfrazado de abuelita, jajaja.- las lagrimas se le saltaban al moreno.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me voy a travestir! ¡Ni hablar!- se negó el lobo.

- Lo tienes que hacer.- le dijo Harry.

- Vale, vale.- abrió de nuevo el armario encontrándose a McGonagall sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro y tendiéndole un conjunto como el que ella llevaba pero en azul.

- Este te sentara bien.- Remus refunfuño en lo que cogía el camisón con el gorrito a juego.- Eso te pasa por reírte de mi.

- Ya, claro.

- ¿Me puedes pasar un cojín? Mis huesos no están para pasar frió ni estar sobre el duro suelo.- pidió la mujer.

- Toma.

- Gracias.

Y Remus volvió a cerrar la puerta del armario colocándose el camisón y el gorro y metiéndose en la cama.

- Que esto no salga de aquí.- dijo a los que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

- Claro, jajaja.- le contesto Sirius.- Veras cuando se lo cuente a tu padre.- le dijo a Harry que se rió por la ocurrencia de su padrino.

- Lo he oído.- dijo Remus.

Remus esperaba a Luna, pero esta no aparecía. Siguió esperando hasta que la joven apareció con la capucha quitada, algo despeinada con briznas de hierba entre sus rubios cabellos y las mejillas rojas.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡¿Abuelita?!- grito entrando en la casa.

- Te has tardado demasiado y el camino no era tan largo.- le reprocho Remus.

- Es que un cazador me ha entretenido.- dijo con sonrisa picara.

- ¡Luna! Te dejaste la cesta.- apareció Draco en escena también algo despeinado.

- Se supone que ella no tenia que saber que la seguían.- se quejo Hermione.

- Un pequeño detalle sin importancia.- dijo Draco.

- Os lo dije.- comento Ginny.

- Ya, claro. ¡Quiero chocolate!- volvió a decir Hermione.

- ¡No!- se oyó ahora a Harry.- Tu te quedas aquí que al final te va a dar un empacho.

- Creo que necesito el chocolate con más urgencia.- dijo ella con las mejillas coloradísimas viendo como Harry la sujetaba por la cintura para evitar que se lanzase a por el dulce, pero no parecía muy molesto por ello.

- Bueno, prosigamos.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Tu eres mi abuelita?- pregunto Luna a Remus.

- Pues claro.- contesto el aclarándose la voz.

Mientras, Draco se acerco al armario para cotillear y dentro se encontro a McGonagall leyendo.

- ¿Quieres un libro?- le pregunto la mujer ofreciéndole uno.

- Vale.- contesto el cogiéndoselo y sentándose en el suelo ya con la puerta del armario abierta.

Luna se acerco a la cama donde estaba el licántropo y le observo fijamente.

- Que orejas mas grandes tienes.- dijo ella.

- Son para verte mejor.- contesto el lobo.

- Que ojos mas grandes tienes.

- Son para verte mejor.

- Que boca mas grande tienes.

- Es para comerte mejor.- y Remus hizo el amago de lanzarse a por ella pero una cesta chocando con su nariz le detuvo.

- A mi no me tocas ni mucho menos me comes.- dijo la rubia con la cesta en alto para defenderse por si acaso.

- Joder, Luna, eso ah dolido.- se quejaba tumbado en la cama sujetándose la zona golpeada.

- Ese era el plan.

Con el ruido, los dos lectores se acercaron y vieron el panorama, riéndose un poco por la situación tan extraña que veían ante ellos.

- Creo que el cazador no tenia mucho que hacer aquí.- comento Draco.

- Desde luego, lo que tu has hecho no formaba parte del cuento.- le reprocho Harry.

- Tenia que vigilar a Luna y la he vigilado ¿no?

- Pero lo has hecho muy de cerca.- dijo Harry.

- Y hasta la campanilla.- añadió Sirius.

- ¿Pero es que nos habéis visto?- pregunto Luna mientras bajaba la cesta poco a poco.

- No, pero tenemos una imaginación muy desbordante.- le contesto el animago.

En esa conversación estaban cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a James y a Lily. Todos se giraron como su ayuda iba hacia ellos.

- ¿Dónde estabais? Os estábamos buscando.- pregunto Lily dando un paso hacia delante al igual que su marido.

- ¡No entréis!- gritaron todos allí reunidos al unísono pero fue demasiado tarde, una fuerza empujo al matrimonio dentro de la sala.- ¡No!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto James.

- ¿Ese es James?- pregunto Remus aun dentro del cuento.

- Si, soy yo Lunático, que haces ahí y vestido de...Jajaja.

- ¡Mierda! Ya me ha visto.- dijo el licántropo.

- ¡Mierda! Ya no se lo podré contar yo.- dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que su amigo, haciendo reír a Harry y Hermione quienes estaban mas cerca de el.

- ¿Nos lo podéis explicar?- pidió Lily intentando aguantar la risa mientras miraba de reojo la cercanía de su hijo con Hermione, casi no había sitio entre ambos para que pasara el aire.

- Pues el caso es que...- comenzó Neville a explicar al matrimonio Potter todo lo relacionado con el libro.- ... y ahora estamos en "La Caperucita Roja"

- Sirius, ¿de verdad que tu has hecho de Toto?- le pregunto Lily sin poder ocultar mas la risa divertida de su cara.

- No quiero cachondeo.- la amenazo.

- Jajaja, Quejicus siendo ratón y me lo he perdido, jajaja.- lloraba de la risa James.

- Potter.- dijo entre dientes Snape cosa que el aludido fingió no oír.

- Cariño, no te metas con el. Esperemos que no este en el libro también el cuento de Bambi.- rió Lily, secundada por Harry y Hermione que aun no se habían separado.

- ¿Quién es Bambi?- pregunto su marido.

- Te recomiendo que cuando lleguemos a casa busques ese cuento en la librería de Hanna y se lo leas, la va a gustar que tu precisamente se lo leas.- le respondió ella.

- Bueno, ¿y como salimos de aquí?- pregunto McGonagall.- ¿Queda algo del cuento.

- Se supone que no, aunque...- les dijo Harry.- aquí dice que el cazador mata al lobo.

- ¡Luna! ¡Déjame la cesta para defenderme!- pidió Remus.

- No te voy hacer nada.- le tranquilizo Draco.

- Buscad algo para salir. En el Mago de Oz fue el choque de zapatos de Mione, en la Cenicienta fue...- dijo Harry.

- Su beso.- termino Sirius haciendo que los dos jóvenes se colorearan.

- ¿Os habéis besado?- pregunto curiosa Lily.

- En este puede que tal vez salgáis de la casita.- ignoro Hermione a la madre de su "amigo".

los cuatro personajes salieron juntos de la casita y nada mas poner un pie fuera, la luz volvió a cegar a todos los presentes.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os gustase, jajaja. Yo me parto de risa sola mientras lo escribo, no se de donde saco tanta imaginación, jajaja.**

Necesito más inspiración, así que pido vuestra ayuda. Mandadme un review, aparte de decirme que os ha parecido claro, que cuento es el que queréis que sea el siguiente, el que mas votos tenga es el que haré pero los personajes los pondré yo, según mi punto de vista el que mejor corresponda al personaje del cuento, jejeje.

**Un saludo para todos y un besazo enorme a los que me dejáis vuestro apoyo, os adoro!!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, intentare no tardar demasiado.**


	7. Blancanieves y los 7 Enanitos

6. BLANCANIEVES Y LOS SIETE ENANITOS

La luz se disipo, de nuevo, en la biblioteca, y los que se encontraban allí volvieron a ver.

- Vale, ya están en otro cuento.- dijo Seamus.

- Ya lo he notado.- dijo Dean restregándose los ojos.- ¿Quiénes se han ido?

- Pues por lo que puedo ver, y veo poco con esa maldita luz, faltan bastantes.- dijo Blaise.

- Mas bien di que los que estamos aquí somos pocos.- le rectifico Ginny.

- Faltan Lavender y Pansy.- dijo Pavarti.

- James, Remus y Sirius también.- continuo la lista Lily.

- Draco y Luna no han vuelto.- siguió Blaise.

- Ni mis hermanos están.- añadió Ginny refiriéndose a George y Ron.

- Severus tampoco.- confirmo McGonagall.

- Ni Harry ni Hermione.- termino por nombrar Neville.

Lily se acerco al libro seguida de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo funciona esto?- pregunto la pelirroja mayor.

- Primero tocamos el titulo para que se abra la pantalla, y luego vamos leyendo lo que va a pasar.- le contesto la otra pelirroja.

Lily toco el libro y apareció Hermione en la pantalla llevando puesto un vestido medieval.

- ¿Dónde estamos ahora?- pregunto resignada la castaña.

- En "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos"?- le contesto Lily.- Este cuento no me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeña.

- Ni a mi.- le apoyo Hermione.- Pero no tengo mas remedio que interpretarlo, ¿verdad?

- No, amiga, creo que no tienes remedio.- le contesto Ginny.

- Que pocas ganas.- refunfuño la castaña.

La pantalla cambio dejando ver a Luna vestida en toda su totalidad de negro en frente de un espejo ovalado que reflejaba sus rasgos a la perfección.

- Espejito, espejito.- dijo la rubia hacia el objeto.

- Luna, es un espejo, no te puede contestar.- le dijo Ginny a su amiga.

- Dime, ama.- respondió el reflejo con la voz de James.

- ¿James?- pregunto Lily.

- ¿Lily? ¿Dónde estas?- contesto el a su vez buscando a su esposa.

- Tu no la puedes ver, solo escuchar. Ellos si nos ven a nosotros.- le aclaro Luna al espejo, donde ahora se veía reflejada la cabeza del moreno.

- Pues que gracia.

- Bueno, tengo la sensación de que tengo que preguntarte algo.- volvió a su papel la rubia.

- Tu dirás.- dijo el espejo.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algún animalillo que...?

- ¡Luna! Céntrate en el cuento.- pidió Lily.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Espejito, espejito, ¿Quién es la mas hermosa del reino?- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer Luna de madrastra malvada?- pregunto al aire Lily.

- Lily, te aseguro que Luna no es tan inocente como parece, tiene mucho peligro.- le contesto Ginny.

- Aun así...no creo que sea capaz de hacer daño premeditado a nadie.- dijo Pavarti.

- Pues yo también lo dudo.- agrego Blaise.- Pero parece ser que era la mejor para ese papel. Dejémoslo a ver como sigue la historia, que ya me parece que va a estar entretenida.

Dicho esto, y todos los de la biblioteca aun un poco extrañados, decidieron seguir poniendo atención a lo que veían.

- Si por mi fuera diría que Lily.- contesto James.

- Gracias cariño.- se oyó decir a la nombrada.

- Y hay que reconocer que tu también eres muy guapa.- volvió a decir james refiriéndose a Luna y recibiendo un gracias de la rubia.- Pero algo, digo yo que será el libro, me obliga a decir que la ganadora es Blancanieves.

- Y aquí llegamos al punto que tenemos que saber quien es Blancanieves, ¿no?- dijo Seamus.

- A mi me parece obvio, es Hermione.- contesto Ginny.- La hemos visto antes y tenia toda la pinta de que era ella la protagonista.

- Vaya.- una sonrisa algo siniestra se dibujo en los labios de la rubia.- Pues creo que tengo que solucionar eso.- y dicho esto se acerco a una cuerda que colgaba de una de las paredes y tiro con decisión de ella.

A los pocos minutos Draco apareció en la habitación llevando una ballesta a su espaldas.

- ¿Me llamaba alguien?- pregunto un poco cansado sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto de la habitación.

- Si, yo.- dijo Luna emocionada.

- Entonces no me importa.- y ambos rubios se sonrieron mutuamente e inconscientemente se fueron acercando.

- Ejem, ejem.- les saco de la burbuja James.- Estoy aquí.

- ¡Oh, cierto! Draco, tienes que deshacerte de Hermione.- dijo tranquilamente Luna.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto el rubio un poco preocupado.

- No te estoy diciendo que la mates ni nada por el estilo, aunque tengo la sensación que el cuento es así.

- Efectivamente eso es lo que pone el libro.- confirmo Lily.- La reina te pide que le traigas el corazón de Blancanieves.

- Que sádico.- gruño James.- ¿De verdad estos cuentos son para niños muggles?

- Si, no se a quien se les ocurriría. Pero el libro cuenta que el cazador no puede matar a Blancanieves así que le lleva a la reina un corazón de jabalí, contentándola durante un corto tiempo, hasta que el espejo, es decir tu cariño, le estropea el juego y le dice la verdad.- comento Lily.- Me acuerdo de la película de dibujos que hicieron, no se me olvidara la escena del espejo diciendo eso de, "El corazón de un jabalí es lo que tu tienes ahí" y la reina toda enfadada. Tuve pesadillas con esa escena.

- ¿Traumas infantiles, querida?- pregunto McGonagall.

- No llega a ser trauma, pero mala época de la infancia si, y más si tu hermana te hace verla todos los días porque sabia el miedo que te daba.

- Que familia mas simpática, luego me quejaba yo de la mía.- comento Blaise.

- Bueno, ¿seguimos aquí o con terapia psicológica?- pregunto Draco.

- Estamos con vosotros.- contestaron el resto al unísono.

- Bien, pues aunque el libro diga que yo mando a matarla, no lo voy hacer, esta claro, y el libro solo nos marca las bases a seguir, y no todo tal y como lo dice, nosotros transformamos el cuento...así que, Draco, tu solo con que le digas que se tome unas vacaciones servirá.- dijo feliz Luna.- Pero que sea en otro reino, que vea mundo.

- Ya me habías asustado Lunita.- respondió el rubio cazador, y dicho esto salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al jardín donde se encontraba la castaña de la polémica.- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Tu también estas en el cuento?- le pregunto ella una vez que estaban uno al frente del otro.

- Es obvio que si.

- Y por lo que me acuerdo del cuento, vienes a intentar matarme de parte de la reina.- le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Luna no quiere matarte, eres una de sus mejores amigas, solo dice que te vayas de vacaciones, a conocer mundo.

- ¿Luna es la malvada madrastra?- se sorprendió la joven.

- Que es la madrastra, si, lo de malvada...aun no lo he comprobado.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- No me interesan saber tus fantasías con Luna, la verdad. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser mi madrastra si es un año menor que yo?

- Y yo que se. Cosas del puñetero libro, digo yo.

- Vale, vale, pero no te enfades.

- Pues ya esta, mas o menos todo resuelto, así que si quieres te acompaño hasta donde empieza el bosque para que comiences tus fantásticas vacaciones.

- Un detalle de tu parte Señor Malfoy.

- No es nada.

Cuando llegaron a la linde del bosque, ambos se quedaron parados, sin saber que hacer exactamente, el bosque era oscuro y a Hermione no le hacia mucha gracia el adentrarse en el.

- ¿Tengo que ir por aquí?- pregunto al rubio.

- Supongo.- contesto este.

- ¿No hay otro camino?

- Creo que no, pero no he estado mucho tiempo en el cuento como para aprenderme toda la geografía del lugar.

- Vamos, que no tengo otro remedio, ¿no?.

- Pues va a ser que no.

- Espero que nos veamos en la biblioteca.- se despidió la castaña mientras se adentraba al bosque.

- Eso espero yo también. Tráeme una postal de tu viaje.- dijo a su vez Draco.

Hermione comenzó a andar entre los árboles, pero tan solo veía eso, árboles, se escuchaba un riachuelo a lo lejos y decidió seguir su corriente, a algún lado la llevaría que no fuera el mismo corazón del bosque. Al llegar a el, se agacho para beber un poco de agua y continuo su marcha. Cuando no sabia ni cuanto tiempo llevaba andando, vislumbro al fondo lo que parecía una cabaña, y emocionada se fue acercando cada vez con pasos mas ligeros.

Al entrar en la cabaña, cosa que pensó que la podrían acusar de allanamiento de morada, vio que esta estaba hecha un desastre. Cansada como estaba de andar, decidió esperar a los dueños de la cabaña fuera.

- No, no, Hermione, cariño.- le dijo Lily.- Aquí pone que como buena persona que eres te dispones a limpiar toda la casa.

- Pero Lily, ¿tu has visto como esta? Hay mas polvo y suciedad que muebles, y eso que solo he visto el salón. Si entro ahí me puede dar cualquier cosa.- renegó la castaña.

- Cumple lo que dice el libro, Herms.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione entro a regañadientes, deseando como nunca a su varita, por lo menos lo mas grueso del trabajo se podría quitar con las palabras adecuadas, pero no, el libro solo aceptaba a ocupantes sin varitas, en cuanto saliera de ahí iba a quemarlo, y eso que para ella cualquier libro era sagrado...menos ese.

Se dispuso a coger una escoba, que por la familia de arañas que habitaban en ella suponía que no había sido utilizada en décadas.

- ¡AHHH!- grito al cabo de pocos minutos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?- pregunto McGonagall levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, asustada por su alumna, al igual que todos los que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

- Lo que supongo que es pan, mas que nada por la capa de 10 centímetros de moho que tiene, que esta encima de la encimera me ha mordido.- contesto "Blancanieves"

- No nos asustes de esa manera.- regaño Blaise.

- ¿Qué no os asuste? ¿Y el susto que me he llevado yo? Juraría que un trozo de pan no puede atacarte.

Y dicho esto siguió trabajando. Al cabo de algunas horas para ella, y minutos para los de la biblioteca, la planta de abajo estaba reluciente.

- Hermione.- llamo Seamus.- Cuando termine todo esto podrías venir a limpiar mi cuarto, lo has dejado impecable.

- Me niego. A no ser que tengas un millón de galeones con los que pagarme.- le contesto la castaña.

- Creo que seguiré dejando al tigre escondido en el rincón.- dijo Seamus.

Hermione subió al piso superior muy lentamente por si algún otro alimento se disponía a atacarla de nuevo. Al llegar al final de las escaleras se encontró con una amplia estancia donde había 7 camas, bastante pequeñas, la capa de polvo era menor pero la ropa sucia se encontraba repartida por toda la habitación.

- Y ahora hacer la colada...- suspiro resignada.

Y dicho esto se dispuso a recoger todas las prendas regadas sobre las camas, las sillas y el suelo. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes para llevar toda la ropa hasta la planta de abajo. Cuando hubo terminado y había tendido la cantidad descomunal de prendas, volvió a subir a la planta de arriba, hizo las camas y ya agotada se sentó en una de ellas.

- Estoy destrozada.- dijo en voz alta.

- Normal, vaya paliza te has dado.- le contesto Lily.

- Tengo sueño.- volvió a decir la castaña tumbándose sobre tres de las camas, y sin decir nada mas, se quedo profundamente dormida.

- Herms, Herms.- le llamo Ginny.

- Nada, déjala, después de la paliza que se ha dado normal que lo único que quiera es dormir.- la defendió Lily.

- ¡Hey!- las llamo la atención Blaise.- La imagen esta cambiando.

- Los enanitos hacen su aparición.- rió Lily.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron el resto.

- Mirad, mirad.

Y como decía Lily, por la puerta principal de la cabaña se abrió y los personajes que entraron solo causaron ataques de risa de los de la biblioteca. Entraron siete personas, y por lo que podían ver eran Lavender, Pansy, Remus, Sirius, George, Ron y Snape. La diferencia en ellos es que su tamaño se había reducido hasta medir aproximadamente un metro, llevaban unos calzones, una camisola y un sombrero picudo cada uno, cosa que no parecía gustarle a ninguno, menos a Pansy, quien venia cargada por George y Ron totalmente dormida.

- Dejen de reír.- gruño Snape.

- Ya sabemos quien es Gruñón, jajaja.- no podía parar de reírse Lily.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- pregunto el aludido.

- Gruñón, es uno de los nombres de los siete enanitos, jajaja.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y como se llaman el resto?- pregunto emocionado George.

- Pues depende de la característica que tengan.- dijo Ginny.- Según esto el más gruñón se llama Gruñón, obvio, y ya sabemos que es Snape, lo que no se es si el papel lo ha poseído a el, o el al papel. ¿Ese personaje tiene que ser tan gruñón?- pregunto curiosa.

- Si, es muy gruñón, pero en el fondo es un trozo de pan.- sonrió Lily.

- Grrrrr.- gruño Snape.

- Definitivamente es el papel quien le ha poseído a el.- sentencio Ginny.- Bien, sigamos con el resto. Cualidades que tenéis. ¿George?

- No lo se, pero yo estoy encantado de estar aquí, es muy divertido.- contesto el pelirrojo.

- Feliz.- dijo Lily.

- ¿Pansy?...¿Pansy?- llamo Blaise.

- ...- nadie respondió.

- Esta dormid... A...a...a...¡Achus! Snif.- contesto Lavender.

- Esto es fácil, Pansy es Dormilón y Lavender Mocoso.- sentencio Lily.

- Que honor.- contesto la ultima con voz congestionada e irónica a la vez.

- Es razonable que los nombres puestos a algunos personajes de cuento se caractericen por la mayor cualidad, o defecto, que tengan. Lo puedo consultar en algún libro si queréis.- dijo Remus totalmente serio, y por lo que podían ver el resto alguien se escondía detrás de el.

- Remus, amigo, definitivamente, tu eres Sabio.- dijo Lily a uno de sus mejores amigos.- ¿Quién esta detrás de ti, que no lo vemos bien?

- Sirius sal, llevas así todo el tiempo que estamos aquí, ¿no hay ningún otro en el que te puedas esconder detrás?- dijo el licántropo sacando de detrás suya a un Sirius totalmente colorado y mirando al suelo.

- Ho...hola.- saludo como pudo.

- Y aquí señores tenemos la gracia del libro.- comenzó a reírse Lily de nuevo.- El famoso Sirius Black es Tímido, jajaja.

Las risas comenzaron a salir, haciendo reír inclusive a alguno de los otros enanitos, causando que Sirius se pusiera aun más colorado y buscara esconderse debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Ron? ¿Tu no dices nada?- le pregunto su hermana.

- ...- fue la contestación de Ron mientras se señalaba la garganta y abría la boca pero no se escuchaba nada.

- No te molestes Ginny.- le dijo Lily.- Tu hermano es Mudito, no podrá hablar.

- ¡Pues va a acabar reventando!- dijo Neville haciendo que las risas volvieran a estallar.

- Una cosa.- dijo George con una sonrisa en su cara.- Hemos estado antes aquí y esto estaba hecho una pocilga, que no es que me queje por ello, pero es que ahora me veo en el espejo que hay ahí enfrente.

- Eso es por que "Blancanieves" os ha limpiado toda la casita, así que cuando la veáis ya podéis dadle las gracias.- dijo Pavarti.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por haber destruido un ecosistema propio?- gruño Snape.

- Ese ecosistema que dices era asqueroso, así que deja de gruñir de una vez.- dijo McGonagall.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Me supongo, pero inténtalo.

- Grrrrr.

- ¿Dónde esta "Blancanieves"?- pregunto Remus.

- Arriba.- contesto Dean.

Todos los enanitos subieron en fila de uno las escaleras encontrándose a una Hermione totalmente dormida. Ron, como pudo situó a Pansy en otra de las camas y la arropo. Mientras que Snape se mantenía separado, Remus la miraba con curiosidad, George seguía con su sonrisa eterna en la cara, Sirius, colorado como estaba se escondía de nuevo detrás de Remus mirando por encima de este a Hermione, y Lavender se acerco mas que el resto y sin poderlo evitar estornudo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la castaña se despertara sobresaltada. Al abrir los ojos y ver a sus amigos en ese tamaño no pudo remediarlo y se tiro en las camas riéndose, sujetándose la tripa e intentando respirar mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, todo eso era surrealista.

- Sois los enanitos, Jajajaja.- no pregunto si no que afirmo.

- ¿En que lo has notado Granger? ¿Tal vez en la estúpida estatura que nos ha impuesto este miserable libro?- Snape fue el primero en hablar.

- Jajajaja, Gruñón, jajaja.- volvió a reírse mientras le señalaba.

Una vez que Hermione ya se había tranquilizado un poco entre todos le explicaron quienes eran cada uno. Una vez ya terminado toda explicación, el silencio invadió todo.

- Esto...¿Y ahora?- pregunto Hermione.

- Pues según el libro, Blancanieves les cuenta su triste historia a los enanitos y estos le permiten vivir con ellos a cambio de que ella se ocupe de las tareas domesticas mientras ellos se van a trabajar a la mina.- confirmo Lily.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad, voy a ser una chacha!- ironizo la castaña.- No se puede adelantar esto, no me apetece nada seguir limpiando.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, no es que me emocione estar en esta estatura durante mucho tiempo.- dijo Remus.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- se escucho la voz de Pansy que había despertado, pero la cara de sueño no se le había quitado.

Ron abrió la boca para contestarla, pero como su nombre en el cuento le definía, estaba totalmente mudo. Con mirada lastimera y por lo que se podía ver apunto de llorar de rabia se giro hacia el resto pidiéndoles con la mirada que fuera algún otro el que explicara la situación a Dormilón. El encargado fue Remus. Pansy al conocer todo tan solo pudo bostezar e intentar no volver a dormirse, aunque parecía que le estaba costando muchísimo mantenerse despierta.

La puerta sonó, por lo que las ocho personas que estaban dentro de la cabaña se miraron, no sabían que hacer. ¿Bajaban a ver quien llamaba a su puerta? ¿O se mantenían en silencio para intentar que quien fuera se largara? La curiosidad de Hermione gano y fue hacia la puerta, seguida de los otros siete. Al abrir la puerta se quedo totalmente asombrada. Luna estaba afuera, totalmente sonriente, con un vaso en una de sus manos llena de un liquido blanquecino. Draco se encontraba detrás de ella.

- ¡Hola!- saludo efusivamente.

- ¿Luna?- pregunto la castaña.- ¿Draco? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- No lo sabemos. Estábamos en el castillo cuando a Luna se le ha ocurrido hacer algún cóctel, cosa que nos había que se le diera tan bien la verdad.- contesto el rubio.

- Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi.- contesto Luna guiñándole un ojo, cosa que hizo sonreír picaramente a Draco.

- El caso.- siguió Draco.- Estábamos bebiendo los dos y el Señor Potter, cuando después de terminar la ultima bebida, que no se ni lo que lleva, nos aparecimos aquí los tres.

- ¿Los tres?- pregunto Lily entrando de nuevo en la conversación del cuento buscando a través de la pantalla a su marido.

- Cierto.- Draco saco un espejito de mano en donde se podía ver la cara de james Potter.- No se como pero de ser un espejo grande después de beber algunos cócteles se ha convertido en este.

- Será que como teníais que venir hasta aquí los tres, de esa manera james es mas fácil de transportar que siendo un espejo de pared.- contesto Remus.

- Hola.- saludo James a todos.

- ¿Quieres probarla Hermione? Es la primera vez que la hago, a ver si te gusta.- le ofreció Luna.

Hermione se conocía ese cuento y sabia que la madrastra llegaría disfrazada de anciana ofreciéndole una manzana roja que estaba envenenada, pero Luna no venia disfrazada, y no llevaba ninguna manzana, si no un cóctel que tenia buena pinta, y ahora que lo pensaba tenia sed.

- De acuerdo.- y cogiendo el vaso dio un sorbo, empezó a paladear el liquido descubriendo que estaba bueno, pero no podía diferenciar ningún sabor de la bebida. De repente noto como su garganta se cerraba haciéndole difícil el poder coger aire.- Luna...- dijo como pudo.- ¿Qué lleva esto?

- Pues Vodka, licor de coco, zumo de piña y zumo casero de una manzana roja muy bonita que he encontrado en el castillo.- contesto simplemente la rubia.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba la famosa manzana envenenada. Sabia que Luna no lo había hecho aposta, pero desde luego sabia seguir a rajatabla las directrices del cuento. Y sin poder pensar más se desmayo. Todos se asustaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Snape, que aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, se notaba la preocupación en su mirada.

- Blancanieves es envenenada por una manzana, solo el príncipe podrá "resucitarla".- contesto Lily, sentía que el cuento no dejaría que ninguno muriese, pero eso no evitaba que la angustia se apoderara de ella, al igual que con el resto.

- Pero yo no lo sabia, no lo he hecho aposta, yo...- dijo Luna asustada por haber envenenado a una de sus mejores amigas. Comenzó a llorar y Draco la acogió entre sus brazos acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Lo sabemos Luna, no te preocupes, es cosa del libro, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar.- la intento tranquilizar Ginny desde la biblioteca.

- ¡Ey! ¡Por fin os encuentro!- apareció Harry sonriendo al encontrarse con sus amigos.- Llevo un buen rato dando vueltas por este bosque sin saber ni siquiera en que cuento estamos.- Se callo al ver a siete de ellos como enanitos y a su padre dentro de un espejo de mano.- Jajaja, Los siete enanitos y el espejo mágico. Estamos en Blancanieves y los Siete enanitos, jajaja.- sentencio Harry al ver a todos reunidos.- ¿Y donde esta Blancanieves?

- Pues...- dijeron algunos al unísono mientas se apartaban de la castaña enseñando a Harry a una Hermione tumbada en el suelo y según podía ver el moreno ni siquiera respiraba.

- ¡Mione!- grito asustado Harry lanzándose casi literalmente al lado de Hermione y abrazándola.- ¿Ha mordido ya la manzana?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de su mejor amiga.

- Mas bien se la ha bebido combinada con vodka.- dijo Snape.

Harry sin esperar a que ni Ginny ni su madre dijeran nada se acerco a los labios de Hermione y sin pensárselo dos veces la beso, dejando a todos mudos por la iniciativa del moreno. Cuando se separo de ella la miro cada vez con mas adoración sin darse cuenta que era observado por el resto. Hermione respiro y tosiendo expulso de su organismo el sorbo ingerido de la bebida de Luna. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Harry, haciéndola sonreír.

- Hola.- saludo el en apenas un susurro.

- Hola.- le contesto ella en el mismo tono.

- ¡Hermione!- rompió el ambiente Luna llorando aun, y por eso sin darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido, y se abrazo a su amiga.- Lo siento, lo siento, yo no lo sabia, no quería.

- Ya Luna, Lunita, no te preocupes. Tenia que pasar. Si no ocurría nos hubiésemos quedado encerrados en el cuento hasta que sucediera.- la tranquilizo Hermione, aun semi abrazada a Harry.

- Pues menos mal que ha sido temprano por que si no me daría algo.- gruño Snape.

- Tiene razón profesor.- contesto George.- Me gusta reír, pero me duele ya la cara de estar con esta estúpida sonrisa.

Nadie más pudo decir nada pues ya la conocida luz hizo su aparición, haciendo que todos cerraran sus ojos esperando a saber que seria el próximo escenario que el libro les impondría.

**Lo primero de todo...LO SIENTO!!! Se que llevo casi un año sin actualizar, de hecho mañana se hace un año, pero es que la inspiracion sobre los cuentos desaparecio y he ido escribiendo este capitulo poco a poco, muy poco a poco de hecho, pero que conste que he ido dejando otras historias por ahi, jajaja, algo es algo ¿no?**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejeis algun review, como me habeis ido dejando, que no sabeis lo que estos me han ido motivando para continuar con la historia. Gracias, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. **

**Un besazo!!!! Os quiero!!!  
**


End file.
